Fortuna iter Tempestas - Schicksalshafte Reise durch die Zeit
by Haruka Lilian Potter
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermine, Draco, Neville und Ginny sind mitten in der Schlacht beteiligt, doch plötzlich finden sie sich auf dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow wieder, doch es ist das Jahr 1977 Zeitreiseff in der Rumtreiberära
1. Prolog

**Fortuna iter Tempestas - Schicksalshafte Reise durch die Zeit**

**Inhaltsangabe**

Als Harry sich dem dunklen Lord entgegenstellt schickt Voldemort einen Todesfluch auf ihn, der jedoch nur das Amulett trifft welches Harry um seinen Hals trägt. Plötzlich gibt es sechs Lichtblitze auf dem Schlachtfeld und sechs junge Kämpfer verschwinden spurlos vom Kampfgeschehen und landen allesamt mitten auf dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow. Sie entdecken einen Grabstein auf denen alle sechs Tiere abgebildet sind und eine Art Kreis bilden. Sie versuchen gerade mehr rauszufinden, als plötzlich ein jüngerer und vor allem lebender Dumbledore auftaucht und sie zur Rede stellt. Sie sind jetzt in dem Jahre 1977 gefangen in der Zeit der Rumtreiber um genau zu sein. Harry und Neville wollen diese Chance nutzen und ihre Eltern kennenlernen. Anfangs wird ihnen gesagt sie sollen vorsichtig sein bei den Veränderungen mit der Zeit, doch ihnen wird nicht verboten sich einzumischen.

Hey Leute :)

ich widme diese Story meiner geliebten Seelenschwester, da sie mich dazu angeleitet hat diese FF zu schreiben. Als Vorabinfo sollte wohl noch genannt sein, das es einige Veränderungen geben wird was die Zukunft angeht. Es ist eine Zeitreise Story mit ungeahnten Folgen.

**Prolog: **

Smaragdfarbene Seelenspiegel trafen auf rote, teuflische und beide ließen sich nicht aus den Augen. Harry Potter stand gerade seinem größten Widersacher gegenüber und versuchte diesen endgültig zu vernichten, so wie es die Prophezeiung vorhergesagt hatte. Einige Wunden zierten bereits den Körper des siebzehnjährigen Gryffindors, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum und ignorierte auch den Schlachtlärm, welcher sie alle umgab. Hin und wieder wich er farbigen Blitzen aus, die von irgendjemand abgeleitet worden waren. Doch sonst fokussierte er sich nur auf den Mann mit dem kahlen Schädel und Schlitzen anstatt einer Nase. Er ähnelte eher einer Schlange als einem Menschen und seine Augen waren von einem unheilbringenden rot. Lord Voldemort alias Tom Riddle oder er dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.

„Schon bald bist du endgültig tot, Harry James Potter. Ich werde dir heute endlich das Leben nehmen und niemand wird mich noch aufhalten können. Ich werde ganz England beherrschen und den Muggelabschaum vernichten. Leb Wohl, Junge der überlebte, dieses mal stirbst du", erschall die kalte Stimme des dunklen Lords dem jungen Potter entgegen.  
Harry jedoch ließ sich nicht davon beeindrucken, ja er verspürte Angst, doch er hatte sich geschworen, dass er Voldemort mit sich reißen würde. Sie hatten alle Hocruxe vernichtet und nur noch Harry war einer, das hieß Voldemort wäre endlich wieder sterblich und könnte vernichtet werden. Harry hatte keine Angst vor dem Tod, er sah dem sogar entgegen. So viele Opfer hatte er mitansehen müssen. Seinen Paten Sirius vor 2 Jahren, seinen Mitschüler Cedric vor 3 Jahren, Dobby der Hauself vor wenigen Wochen. Der kleine Kerl war ein ziemlich guter Freund des jungen der lebt gewesen und sein Verlust, war ihm nahe gegangen. Er war nur gestorben, weil er Harry und seine Freunde aus dem Unterschlupf der Todesser geholt hatte. Dann war da noch Dumbledore, welcher ihm ein Mentor gewesen war, auch wenn er von diesem letztendlich enttäuscht worden war. Denn dem alten Mann war nur das höhere Wohl wichtig gewesen, aber nicht das Leben einzelner, denn er hatte einfach zugelassen, dass Harry in seinen Tod rennen würde. Dies war nur eine geringe Anzahl derjenigen, die wegen Harry oder für das Allgemeine Wohl ihr Leben hatten lassen müssen, in diesem großen Krieg. Heute würde dieser enden, soviel hatte der Schwarzhaarige sich geschworen. „Ich werde dich mit mir nehmen, Riddle. Wenn ich sterbe dann werde ich dich mitreißen, denn du wirst nicht weiterhin unschuldige terrorisieren", gab der junge Potter kühl zurück und eröffnete das Feuer mit einem Entwaffnungszauber. Der Dunkle Lord jedoch lachte daraufhin nur und feuerte einen Todesfluch auf Harrys. Wie erstarrt blickte der Grünäugige dem grünen Unheilverkündenden Blitz entgegen, doch ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht. „Ich komme Mom, Dad", murmelte er vor sich hin, doch gerade als der Zauber ihn fast erreicht hatte stolperte er und stattdessen schlug der grünfarbende Blitz direkt auf das Amulett, welches Harry seit seinem siebzehnten Geburtstag um den Hals trug. Verwundert blickte Harry auf die kleine Abbildung eines Greifen, welches in dem Schmuckstück aufleuchtete. Mit einem lauten Knall und von einem silbernen Licht umhüllt verschwand Harry spurlos von dem Schlachtfeld. Doch nicht nur Harry verschwand, fünf andere junge Erwachsene wurden ebenfalls von einem Silbernen Licht umgeben und als dieses Licht sich verzog waren auch sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

…...

„Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...", schrien sechs Stimmen, während sie mit einem harten Aufprall mitten auf einem Friedhof landeten und nur knapp die Gräber verfehlten. Stöhnend sammelte Harry sich und blickte sich dann verwirrt um. Dieser Friedhof war doch Godrics Hollow oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Gerade wollte er sich näher umsehen wurde aber davon abgehalten. „Harry?", erreichte ihn ein leises, schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen und als er sich nun umblickte, erkannte er seine besten Freunde, die sich aufrappelten. „Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Neville was macht ihr hier?", wollte er erschrocken wissen, denn er verstand nicht wieso sie hier waren und wo war Voldemort überhaupt? Was war passiert? Was war dieses Licht gewesen, war Voldemort schuld daran? Warum waren sie plötzlich mitten in Godrics Hollow, anstatt auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts?

Hermine war die erste welche sich nach ihm aufrappelte und sogleich erst mal einen irritierten Blick schweifen ließ. „Ist das nicht Godrics Hollow?", meinte sie vollkommen verwirrt und ließ ihren Blick schweifen. Auch ihre Kleidung war ziemlich zerschlissen und sie trug einige Wunden, doch keine waren wirklich gefährlich. Wenn der Grünäugige seinen Blick traute, waren eigentlich alle der anwesenden in zerschlissene Kleidung gehüllt. Neville hatte einen großen Kratzer von der linken Wange über den Nasenrücken bis zu seinem rechten Ohr gehend und noch immer blutete. Dies gab ihm ein ziemlich grausiges Aussehen, da seine Züge blutverschmiert waren. Hermine dagegen hatte nur einige kleinere Wunden an ihrem linken Arm. Ron und Ginny welche noch am Boden waren, hatten einige üble Blessuren aber keine blutenden Wunden, außer ein oder zwei Kratzer an den Händen. Mittlerweile hatten seine Freunde sich aufgerichtet und blickten sich verwundert um und versuchten zu verstehen was passiert war.  
„Ich hab mich gerade mit einem Todesser duelliert, als ich von einem silbernen Licht umhüllt wurde und im nächsten Moment bin ich hier aufgeschlagen", erklärte Hermine und als der Mond nun aufleuchtete erkannte er, dass jeder von ihnen ein Amulett um den Hals trug, auf dem diverse Tiere eingemeißelt waren. Das Ron und Hermine jeweils so eines trugen wusste er, aber von den anderen war ihm dies nicht bekannt gewesen. Gerade hatten alle fünf ihren Zauberstab gezogen und einen Lumoszauber angewandt um die Umgebung zu untersuchen, als Ginny plötzlich einen schrillen Schrei ausstieß, da sie gegen etwas weiches gestoßen war mit ihrem Fuß. Als das Licht der Zauber den Boden an der Stelle erreichte, erkannte man dort eine bewusstlose Gestalt. Blonde kurze Haare schimmerten im Licht und einige üble Wunden waren an seinem Brustkorb. Sein Umhang und sein Oberteil waren zerfetzt und bedeckten nur geringfügig seinen Oberkörper. Einige Augenblicke herrschte eisiges Schweigen  
„Malfoy?", stieß Harry hervor und betrachtete die leblose Gestalt geschockt. Er beugte sich zu diesem runter und erkannte nun, dass auch der blonde ein Amulett um Hals trug, welches jedoch ziemlich blutverschmiert war und so konnte er das Tier nicht erkennen. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seiner besten Freundin und hoffte, dass sie etwas für den Blonden tun konnte, denn er selbst wusste nicht unbedingt viele Heilzauber. Schnell trat er zu Seite und ließ die Braunhaarige durch, welche auch sogleich einige Zauber murmelte und ihren Stab auf Draco gerichtet hatte. Mit einem Husten fuhr der Slytherin dann schließlich ruckartig auf und erst nach einigen Augenblicken, hatte er sich soweit gefangen. „Potter? Was zur Hölle ist hier los", knurrte er sogleich, kaum hatte er die anderen entdeckt welche besorgt um ihn herumstanden. Seine Stimme war abweisend und irritiert.

Im ersten Moment war der Grünäugige ziemlich erleichtert, doch dann runzelte er ärgerlich die Stirn. „Malfoy steh einfach auf und halt die Fresse. Entweder du kommst mit oder du bleibst hier und gehst zugrunde, aber sei einmal im Leben still", zischte er den Blonden an und dann schritt er seinen Freunden voran an Grabstätten vorbei. Zuerst wollte Malfoy einfach abhauen, doch schließlich war er mühsam aufgestanden und hatte sich dem fünf Gryffindors angeschlossen. Was zur Hölle sollte dies denn jetzt werden. Waren diese Löwen jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Draco hatte keinerlei Erinnerung wie er hierhergekommen war, da ihn einige Zauber erwischt hatten und er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte aufgrund seiner Verletzungen. Noch immer schmerzte jeder Schritt ihn ziemlich, aber wenigstens hatte er aufgehört zu bluten. Ob das Grangers Verdienst war? Stolpernd folgte er den fünfen, bis er plötzlich Potters Stimme vernahm die aufgeregt erschien. „Was zur Hölle ist das?" Neugierig näherte sich nun auch der letzte im Bunde dem genannten Part und als ein wenig Licht ihrer Stabe auf einen Grabstein fiel, runzelte er die Stirn. Mehrere Tiere waren dort in einem Kreissymbol eingraviert und verwundert betrachtete er die sechs Wesen. Ein Drache, ein Greif, eine Füchsin, ein Einhorn, ein Dachs und zuletzt noch ein Wiesel. „Was zur Hölle soll das bedeuten?", knurrte er unwillig und suchte den Blick des Grünäugigen.

„Malfoy? Das Amulett von dir, welches Tier ist darauf eingezeichnet?", verlangte er zu wissen und im ersten Moment wollte der grauäugige schnippisch antworten. „Ein Drache...", meinte er schließlich grimmig, die Antwort absichtlich hinauszögernd. Kaum waren seine Worte verklungen entstand eine unbarmherzige Stille und alle sechs schienen den Atem anzuhalten. Gerade wollte Granger was sagen, als Schritte sich näherten und im nächsten Moment, schossen mehrere Schocker in die Richtung der Gruppe. Der Malfoyerbe duckte sich schnell hinter einem Grabstein und entging so dem Fluch, die beiden Weasleys jedoch nicht. Potter hatte genau wie der Malfoyerbe selbst direkt seinen Zauberstab in diese Richtung gerichtet und einen Zauber abgeschossen. Eine großgewachsene Gestalt kam näher und das einzige was der blonde in der Dunkelheit erkennen konnte, war ein langer weißer Bart und blaue Augen. „Was macht ihr hier...", erklang die dunkle Stimme eines Mannes, der wohl schon einiges auf den Buckel hatte und für einen Moment glitt dem blonden ein Schauer über den Rücken. Wenn er nicht wüsste das Dumbledore tot sei, hätte er gedacht, dass genau dieser ihnen jetzt gegenüberstand.

Mit einem Mal erfüllte ein helles Licht den Friedhof und ein alter Mann erstrahlte unter dem Licht. Blaue Augen, umrahmt von einer Halbmondbrille und einen langen wallenden Bart. Harry stolperte einen Schritt rückwärts als er diese Person erblickte. Denn es war eindeutig sein ehemaliger Mentor, jedoch schien dieser dennoch ein wenig jünger zu sein. „Professor Dumbledore?", stieß der Grünäugige hervor und ging an Malfoy vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen. Langsam schritt er auf den Mann zu, der noch immer seinen Stab erhoben hatte. „Mein Name ist Harry Potter und wie wir hier gelandet sind, wissen wir selbst nicht. Wir waren grade mitten in einer Schlacht und dann wurden wir von einem seltsamen Licht umringt", erklärte der Grünäugige und betrachtete seinen ehemaligen Mentor misstrauisch. Zwar traute er diesem nicht mehr vollkommen, aber irgendwas schien hier seltsam zu sein und sie waren eindeutig nicht mehr in ihrem Hogwarts. Denn Dumbledore war tot. „Und das soll ich ihnen glauben, Mister Potter?," meinte der blauäugige ernst und hob den Stab ein wenig an, sodass nun auch das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen sichtbar wurde und die Augen des älteren weiteten sich ein wenig. „Ehm Professor? Welches Jahr haben wir gerade?", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein, die sich genähert hatte. Neville währenddessen befreite die beiden Rotschöpfe aus ihren Erstarrungszustand und half ihnen dann auf, während sie sich der kleinen Gruppe dann wieder näherten.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick glitt Verwirrung in den Blick des alten Mannes, doch dann meinte er mit ernster Stimme, „Wir haben den 31 August 1977, Miss...?" Der Braunhaarigen blieb der Atem stehen und sie brauchte einige Momente um sich zu fassen. Dennoch war sie die erste welche sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte neben Harry. „Miss Granger, Sir. Es sieht so aus als wären wir durch die Zeit gereißt, wir hatten bis vor wenigen Augenblicken den 1. Mai 1998 und wie Harry bereits sagte, waren wir mitten in einer großen Schlacht gegen Voldemort, ehe wir uns hier wiederfanden", erklärte Hermine mit zurückhaltender Miene und betrachtete ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter.


	2. Chapter 1 Wir sind Wann!

_Hier kommt das neue chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr seid gerne dazu eingeladen, eure Meinung kundzutun :)_

**Kapitel 1 Wir sind wann?**

Für einige Augenblicke war es ziemlich still auf dem Friedhof von Godrics Hollow, doch dann sprach der Schulleiter mit ernster Stimme, „Sie behaupten also dass sie aus der Zukunft sind? Dafür bräuchte ich einen Beweis, ihr könntet schließlich auch einfach nur Todesser sein, die sich einschleußen wollen", endete er und warf besonders Harry einen misstraurischen Blick zu. Dieser rollte genervt mit den Augen und meinte dann, „Wie sie wollen, sie sind hier in Godrics Hollow aufgewachsen, sie hatten eine Schwester namens Ariana Dumbledore, die in einem Unfall getötet wurde. Sie geben sich selbst die Schuld daran, das sie gestorben ist und sie haben einen Bruder Aberforth, der Wirt vom Eberkopf ist. Sie besitzen den Elderstab. Haben Tom Riddle damals im Waisenhaus besucht und nach Hogwarts geholt, sie haben einen Phönix namens Fawkes und sie leiten einen Orden, genannt der Orden des Phönix. Ihr Patronus ist ebenfalls ein Phönix. Sie haben Remus John Lupin, welcher ein Werwolf ist ohne das Wissen von dem Ministerium als Schüler aufgenommen. Gellert Grindelwald war früher einmal ihr Freund, bevor sie ihn besiegt haben. Sie lieben Zitronenbrausebonbons ach und sie neigen dazu Geheimnisse zu haben, die dafür sorgen das andere sterben, nur weil es für das sogenannte größere Wohl ist. Wollen sie noch etwas hören?", meinte Harry und zum Ende hin knurrte er garstig und seine Smaragdfarbenen Augen glühten verärgert. Warum hatte Dumbledore unbedingt damals in Harrys fünften ein Geheimnis darumgemacht, warum Harry Okklumentik lernen sollte und ihn nicht gewarnt vor den Auswirkungen. Dann hätte Harrys Pate vielleicht nicht sterben müssen, aber nein er hatte es erst nach Sirius Tod erklärt. Unwillkürlich hatte Harry seine Hand um seinen Zauberstab geballt, doch Hermine legte ihm leicht eine Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte, „Beruhige dich Harry, so kommen wir nicht weiter wenn du jetzt ausrastet", versuchte sie ihn zu besänftigen und zog ihn in eine Geschwisterliche Umarmung. Dumbledore beobachtete dies mit ernsten Blick und ließ sich seinen Schock nicht anmerken über diese ganzen Informationen, entweder sie hatten sich ziemlich gut vorbereitet oder aber es stimmte was diese Jugendlichen sagten. „Das beweißt noch nicht ob ihr wirklich aus der Zukunft seid. Sag mir etwas über deine Eltern was nur sie oder ihre Kinder wissen könnten", meinte er und hielt seinen Stab noch immer erhoben, während er nun auch die anderen vier beobachtete, die hinter Hermine und Harry wie sie sich vorgestellt hatten. Die beiden Rothaarigen müssten Weasleys sein oder irrte er sich da? Zumindestens kannte er niemanden, der solch strahlendes rot und soviele Sommersproßen trug. Er wollte gerade die letzten beiden Jungen betrachten, als Harry erneut sprach und dieses mal ein klein wenig ruhiger schien. „Mein Name ist Harry James Potter, ich bin der Sohn von Lily Evans und James Potter. Ich werde am 31 Juli 1980 geboren. Die besten Freunde meines Vaters sind Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew. Zu viert sind diese Jungs die Rumtreiber. Lily Evans hat eine Schwester namens Petunia Evans, welche ihnen bei Lilys Einschulung einen Brief schrieb, weil sie auch nach Hogwarts wollte, doch da sie kein magisches Talent hatte haben sie abgelehnt. Seitdem hasst Petunia ihre Schwester, da sie eifersüchtig ist auf diese. James Potter besitzt einen speziellen Tarnumhang, der als eines der drei Heiligtümer des Todes bekannt ist. Es ist ein Erbstück von Ignotus Peverell", ratterte Harry nun weiter herunter und ignorierte den überraschten Ausruf von Malfoy als er über die Peverells sprach. Harry würde schon sorgen, dass der blonde nicht jeden einfach dieses Geheimnis über die Potters erzählte und wenn er ihn mit einem Zauber belegen müsste. Aber sie konnten ihn ja wohl kaum einfach wegjagen. Er grinste innerlich als der alte Mann seine Augen weitete und sichtlich mit den Informationen zu kämpfen hatte. Aber nun war das Misstrauen verschwunden. „Nun gut, ich denke dies ist Beweis genug, danke Mister Potter. Wären sie so freundlich und stellen ihre restlichen Begleiter vor? Dannach begeben wir uns am besten nach Hogwarts, denn sie werden wohl recherchieren müssen und deshalb sehe ich es als das beste an, wenn sie als Siebtklässler in Hogwarts bleiben", sprach der Schulleiter mit ernster Stimme und betrachtete nun auch die restlichenJungs. Es waren zwei Jungen, der eine hatte platinblondes Haar, während der andere eher braune Haare hatte. „Die beiden Rotschöpfe sind Ginerva Molly und Ronald Billius Weasley, der mit der zerfetzten Gryffindorrobe und dem üblen Kratzer im Gesicht ist Neville Frank Longbottom und der platinblonde mit den Fetzen am Leib ist Draco Lucius Malfoy, warum er hier gelandet ist mit uns, hab ich keine Ahnung aber mich irritiert es generell, dass wir in der Vergangenheit sind." Der Grünäugige betrachtete seinen Erzrvialen aus der Schule mit abschätzenden Blick. Er kapierte nicht warum ausgerechnet dieser blonde Schönling mitgekommen war und erneut stellte er sich die Frage, wieso sie überhaupt hier gelandet waren. Eins wusste er und zwar das dies defintiv etwas mit ihren Amuletten zu tun haben musste. Schon damals hatten Ron, Hermine und er sich gewundert wer ihnen dies geschenkt hatte, doch der einzige Hinweis war gewesen,

_Ein Freund _

Irritiert erinnerte Harry sich an diese Unterschrift welche bei dem Amuletten dabei waren. Wer zur Hölle war dies? Harry war so in Gedanken geraten, dass er den Schulleiter beinahe vollkommen vergessen hatte, sodass dieser sich nun stattdessen an Hermine wandte. „Wir werden jetzt einen Portschlüssel benutzen um zu Hogwarts zu gelangen, haltet euch alle an diesem Umhang fest." Er blickte alle sechs Jugendlichen der Reihe nach an und bemerkte, dass Harry noch immer mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Gegend blickte und auch der Malfoyspross keine Anstalten machte den Umhang zu berühren. Im allerletzen Moment griff Hermine die Hand ihres gefühlten Bruders und Neville tat das gleiche mit dem Platinblonden, während sie dann verschwanden und erst wieder in Hogwarts auftauchten. Genau in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Erst jetzt wachte Harry wieder aus seinen gedanken auf, denn in genau dem moment vernahm er die kühle Stimme von Malfoy welcher Neville angiftete. „Was fällt dir ein mich einfach so anzugrapschen Longbottom? Nimm endlich deine Flossen von mir." Genervt rollte der Grünäugige mit der Augenbraue, doch er musste unwillkürlich grinsen als er die Antwort seines Freundes vernahm. „Malfoy bild dir nichts darauf ein, aber wolltest du etwa dort auf dem Friedhof übernachten? Achja wahrscheinlich bist du es ja gewohnt dort zu leben, so als Sohn vom Todesser." Der schwarzhaarige war wirklich überrascht, wie sehr Neville sich im Laufe der Jahre verändert hatte. Der kleine dickliche Junge von damals hätte sowas nie zustande bekommen. Harry blickte sich nun im Büro um, dass sich nicht mal ansatzweise verändert hatte. Doch dann fiel ihm das amüsierte Funkeln in den blauen Augen des Schulleiters auf und er folgte dem Blick zu den beiden Streithähnen. Harry vermutete nichts gutes, wenn er diesen Blick richtig deutete und wenig später sollte er auch erkennen, dass seine Vermutung ihm nicht im Stich gelassen hatte. Die nächste Reaktion des Schulleiters entlockte Harry nur ein genervtes Aufstöhnen. Musste er denn wirklich jedesmal erstmal eine Runde seiner Lieblingssüssigkeit anbieten? Es gab doch eh kaum jemand der dieses Angebot annahm, außer vielleicht aus Höfflichkeit. Erst nachdem alle sechs abgelehnt hatten wies er diese an sich vor seinem Schreibtisch niederzulassen. Er selbst hatte sich bereits hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt und sich selbst eines dieser bonbons in den Mund gesteckt. Harry betrachtete kurz das Büro und erblickte Fawkes auf seiner üblichen Vogelstange und der Grünäugige ging lächelnd auf den Feuervogel zu und streichelte ihn. „Na Fawkes es ist schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen", murmelte der junge Potter lächelnd und streichelte den Phönix behutsam, welcher dies auch zuließ mit schief gelegten Kopf. Eine leise wohlklingende Melodie entkam dem Phönix des Schulleiters und dieser betrachtete das verwundert.

„Der Junge hat also ein gutes Herz und gute Absichten, also droht wohl von ihm keine Gefahr und auch die anderen scheinen nicht so böse zu sein, sonst würde Fawkes darauf reagieren", dachte der Schulleiter sich und räusperte sich schließlich nach einigen Momenten. Alle bis auf den schwarzhaarigen und den platinblonden, hatten sich auf die Stühle niedergelassen und blickten ernst auf den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. „Nungut, wie wäre es wenn sie mir nochmal eine genauere Schilderung geben und dannach kümmern wir uns darum, sie als neue Schüler einzuführen, aber wir müssen definitiv ihrer aller Namen verändern und auch ihr Aussehen bis auf Miss Granger, sie ähneln zu sehr ihren Familienangehörigen", sprach der Blauäugige zu dem jungen Erwachsenen welche vor ihm saßen oder standen in zwei der Fälle. In den nächsten Minuten erklärte nun die Braunhaarige der Gruppe das Geschehen aus ihrer Sicht und auch eine kurze Erklärung über die bisherigen Schuljahre, natürlich ließ sie ein paar Sachen aus und auch den genauen Laut der Prophezeiung, da sie nicht alles enthüllen wollte und weil sie Malfoy noch nicht wirklich traute.  
Kaum hatte Hermine geendet blickte sie fragend zu dem Schulleiter um zu erfahren was er wohl jetzt vorhatte zu tun mit ihnen. Dumbledore jedoch strich sich gedankenverloren über seinen langen wallenden Bart. „Ich danke ihnen für diese Informationen Miss Granger und nun sollten wir über das weitere Vorgehen sprechen. Sie alle sechs werden als Schüler in Hogwarts sein. Jedoch werden sie neu eingeteilt werden, denn der sprechende Hut darf selbst in so einem Fall nicht übersprungen werden. Ich würde sagen dass sie Miss Granger und Mister Potter sich als Geschwister ausgeben? Bei Harry müssten wir dann nur noch ein wenig das äußere Verändern. Sie beide sind ja eh bereits geschwister, aber auch sie müssten ihre Nachnamen ändern. Haben sie einen Vorschlag? Was Mister Longbottom und Mister Malfoy angeht, ich würde fast dazu raten das auch sie einen verwandschaftlichen Hintergrund haben. Sie alle wurden bisher Privatunterrichtet und sind nun hierhergekommen weil ihre Stadt angegriffen und dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde. Sie sind die einzigen Überlebenden der Stadt Casutras im Westen Schottlands. Es gab vor kurzem erst einen Angriff der Todesser darauf", erläuterte der Schulleiter und blickte dann fragend zu den Schülern ob sie etwas dagegen hatten. Die Blicke von Neville und Draco waren ziemlich ungläubig.


	3. Chapter 2 Malfoy und Longbottom Brüder?

Kapitel 2 Malfoy und Longbottom Brüder? eher sind Harry und Voldemort verwandt...

Die beiden zuletzt genannten blickten sich ungläubig an und waren im nächsten Moment nahe daran aufeinander loszugehen. „Diese Flachbirne und ich? Verwandt? Sag mal sind sie völlig krank im Hirn? Wie kann ein Longbottom und ein Malfoy als Verwandte bezeichnet werden? Also ich hab immer noch ein bisschen Stolz", knurrte der platinblonde zuerst und maß den anderen mit Blicken, der dieser mindestens ebenso verärgert erwiderte. Erst dann wandte er sich an den Schulleiter. „Professor, sie können das doch nicht ernst meinen. Der und ich als Verwandte? Eher wären Harry und Voldemort in irgendeiner Beziehung verwandt", meinte Neville und dies entlockte eben genannten sich gegen die Stirn zu klatschen und leise zu seufzen. „Was?", wollte Neville wissen, da ihn dieses Verhalten verwirrt hatte. Einige Augenblicke lang verharrte Harry weiterhin in Schweigen, bevor er schließlich seine Reaktion erklärte.

„Neville es sieht so aus als würdest du von nun an mit Malfoy verwand sein müssen. Cadmus Peverell sagt dir was? Voldy stammt von dem ab, also sind er und ich leider auf eine Art verwandt und nicht nur durch die Blitznarbe da ich von Ignotus Peverell abstamme." Die Blicke die auf diese Enthüllung folgten waren grandios und entlockten dem Grünäugigen ein freches Grinsen, während er die anderen beobachtete. Ja er hatte so einiges nachgeforscht und dabei auch herausgefunden, dass Cadmus Peverell die Familie von Voldemort hervorgebracht hatte. Durch diese Unterhaltung war der Schulleiter in Vergessenheit geraten, erst als Hermine sich wieder von ihrer Überraschung erholt hatte, antwortete sie auf die Worte von dem alten Mann. „Ich denke dass ist eine gute Hintergrundgeschichte Professor und für Harry und mich würde ich als Nachnamen Gryffin nehmen? Naja wegen Greif oder auch Gryffindor? Was hälst du davon Harry?" Fragend blickte die Braunhaarige sich zu ihrem beinahe Bruder um, der noch immer die beiden Streitenden beobacht hatte und sich nun zu Hermine wandte. „Naja ich denke Gryffin is gar nicht so schlecht, aber was ist mit Ron und Ginny? Und den beiden?" Zuletzt nickte er auf Neville und Draco, die sich ihm nun zuwandten, nachdem sie sich beinahe an die gurgel gegangen wären. Doch sie hatten sich beherrscht. Der Rothaarige der Gruppe blickte kurz zu seiner Schwester und schien sich mit ihr auszutauschen, wie es nur Geschwister können und meinte dann überlegend, „Wie wäre es wenn Ginny und ich Summerby heißen würden?" Er bemerkte das seine Schwester wie erwartet zufrieden nickte und auch der Schulleiter gab mit einem leichten Nicken zu verstehen, dasser dies für eine gute Idee hielt. Nun fielen alle Blicke auf die beiden welche sich wohl am wenigsten leiden konnten, aber als Verwandte bezeichnet werden sollten. „Schaut mich nicht so an, ich bin immer noch dagegen mit dieser Flachbirne verwandt zu sein", knurrte Draco unwillig und warf böse Blicke auf die umstehenden. Hermine jedoch grinste plötzlich frech und warf erst Harry einem Blick zu, doch dann enthüllte sie ihren Einfall. „Wie wäre es mit Draco und Neville Ignis? Ignis ist latein und steht für Feuer und ihr müsst doch zugeben, dass beide ein gewisses Feuer in sich bergen, sei es nun Temperament oder Mut", erläuterte sie ihre Überlegungen und bemerkte grinsend, dass bei fast allen außer den beiden gemeinten ein zustimmendes Gemurmel oder nicken zu erkennen war und Harry meinte, „Also da stimm ich dir zu, Hermine. Neville hat ziemlich viel Mut und Malfoy ist zu hitzköpfig."Grinsend beobachtete er zuletzt genannten und warf Neville einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. Aber er fand dennoch das es eine gute Idee war und es hätte auch schlimmer kommen können oder, immerhin würden sie nicht Dursley heißen.

Mit einem Funkeln in den Augen klatschte nun der Schulleiter erfreut in die Hände und zog somit die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Das ist eine wundervolle Idee, Miss Gryffin, bitte beruhigen sie sich die Herren Ignis",bat er die beiden und meinte dann nach einigen augenblicken weiter. „Nun da die Namenssache geklärt ist, geht es noch darum ihr Aussehen ein wenig zu verändern. Ich würde sagen, Mister Gryffin, sie bekommen braunes Haar und ein wenig gebändigtes, aber ganz verändern kann ich es nicht, da es in dem Potterhaar liegt sich so aufzuführen und ihre Sicht werde ich ein wenig verbessern, damit sie keine Brille benötigen", kündigte der Schulleiter an und als Harry nur knapp nickte, begann er auch dies direkt umzusetzen. Der Grünäugige verspürte ein angehmes Prickeln und am Kopf und Haaren und als der Schulleiter sienen Stab senkte zauberte Harry einen Spiegel um sich zu begutachten. Nun sah man eindeutig eine Ähnlichkeit zu Hermine. Er hatte dunkelbraunes Haar, genau wie es Hermine trug und seine Augen waren gleich geblieben. Seine Haare sahen nun ein wenig gebändigter aus, hatten aber noch immer ein wenig Wildheit. Außerdem waren sie ein wenig länger und gingen ihm nun bis zum Kinn anstatt wie zuvor nur bis knapp unter die Ohren. Seine Blitznarbe war leicht verdeckt von seinem Pony und darüber war der ehemals schwarzhaarige froh. „Nicht schlecht", murmelte er und blickte dann zu seinen Freunden und seinen Erzrivalen die ihn begutachteten. Draco und Neville hatten sich voneinander abgewandt und ignorierten sich in dem Moment förmlich. Während Harry seine Brille abnahm, die er nun wirklich nicht mehr benötigte wandte sich Dumbledore nun an die beiden Weasleys. „Ich würde sagen bei ihnen beiden wäre ein dunkleres rot nicht schlecht, denn ihr momentanes ist ein Merkmal der Weasleylinie und vielleicht ein paar Sommersprosen weniger?" Fragend blickte er die beiden Rotschöpfe an und Ginny nickte nur, doch Ron mischte sich noch ein. „Verzeihung Professor, aber könnten sie meine Haare auch etwas länger machen?", wollte er wissen und hatte damit seinen Bruder Bill im Kopf der seine Haare immer in einen Pferdeschwanz hinten bändigte und damit frecher aussah.

Nach einem kurzen Blinzeln nickte der Blauäugige Mann und begann nun auch bei den beiden Weasleys sein Werk. Letztendlich hatten beide ein dunkleres rot, das fast ins braun ging. Rons Haare vorne waren recht kurz und nur hinten, war es bis zur Schulter und der Rothaarige, band diese kurzerhand zu einem Pferdeschwanz hinten zusammen. Außerdem war ein kleiner Ansatz eines Bartes bei Ron zu erkennen. Grinsend betrachtete dieser sich nun auch im Spiegel und nickte zufrieden. So gefiel ihm das und es stand ihm auch.  
Nun wandte sich der Schulleiter an die letzten beiden, welche sich noch immer böse Blicke zuwarfen und erst gar nicht bemerkten wie der alte Mann sich ihnen zugewandt hatte. Ein amüsiertes schmunzeln belebte die Miene des Mannes und er begann sich einfach ans Werk zu machen. Nur langsam bemerkten die beiden betroffenen ihre Veränderung und schließlich hatte der platinblonde nun dunkelblonde und leicht zerstrubbelte Haare, während Neville hellbraune ziemlich kurze Haare trug. Ein paar Bartstoppeln ziehrten sein Gesicht und eine Feine Narbe zog sich über seinen Nasenrücken. Dumbledore hatte während seiner Veränderungen alle Verletzungen größtenteils geheilt, aber bei Neville war eben eine kleine Narbe geblieben,die sich jetzt über seine Nase zog.

„Was bei Salazar?", zischte der Malfoyerbe plötzlich, als er bemerkte das der Schulleiter mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn geziehlt hatte und er betrachtete sich im Spiegel, den er sogleich Ron welcher ihn gerade hatte aus der Hand riss. Seine Augen weiteten sich leicht bei seinem Spiegelbild und dann blickte er wütend zu dem weiß-bärtigen. „Das kann nicht ihr Ernst sein", meinte er grimmig und warf einen weiteren Blick auf sein Spiegelbild. Er war bisher immer ziemlich stolz auf seine platinblonden Haare gewesen und jetzt das. Als Longbottom und Potter dann auch noch anfingen zu lachen war er versucht sie anzugreifen, aber er ließ es dann doch bleiben. Neville dagegen hatte sich nun den Spiegel gekrallt und betrachtete sich dort und im gegensatz zu seinem „Bruder" war er zufrieden mit seinem neuen Aussehen und auch die Narbe begutachtete er nicht mit Abneigung.  
„Nun gut, da wir jetzt ihr Aussehen geändert haben und alle ihre neuen Namen wissen, geht es weiter. Ich nehme an keiner von ihnen hat Schulsachen? Wie wäre es also wenn sie morgen früh direkt noch ihre Schulsachen besorgen? Ich gebe ihnen das Geld dafür außer sie haben eine andere Idee. Aber ohne schulsachen geht es nicht. Ich werde einen der Lehrer bitten sie zu begleiten. Aber bis spätestens Abends müssen sie wieder hier sein, da ja morgen der erste September ist und die anderen Schüler kommen. Haben sie sonst noch weitere Fragen?", erkundigte er sich bei den sechs wovon jedoch nur vier ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf diesen richteten.

Denn Draco und Neville fingen gerade an sich über das gegenseitige Aussehen lustig zu machen. „Frettchen das passt wirklich noch besser als deine vorherige Frisur." Neville lachte amüsiert und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht,während Draco sich nun auf den anderen warf und ihn gegen die Wand drückte. „Halt den Mund Longbottom, oder soll ich dir noch eine Wunde auf deinem Auge geben?" knurrte er ihn an, ehe er langsam zurücktrat und sich dann zum Fenster wandte. Er kochte vor Wut über das Verhalten des anderen und glaubte nicht wirklich, das dies gut enden würde. Er und diese Flasche als Bruder? Womit beim Salazar hatte er das verdient?  
Er bemerkte nicht mehr wie der Grünäugige der Gruppe den Kopf schüttelte und die Gruppe junger Erwachsener, mitten im Raum der Wünsche standen, der wie ein Gemeinschaftsraum eingerichtet war. Noch dazu führten jeweils drei Türen in schlafräume und eine in ein Badezimmer. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war relativ neutral eingerichtet ohne direkt Hausfarben herauszukristallisieren und ein warmes Feuer flackerte im Kamin. Die beiden Mädchen begaben sich beinahe sogleich in eines der drei Schlafräume, da sie doch recht müde waren und außerdem hatten alle sechs einen harten Tag hinter sich. Auch die jungs folgten diesen Beispiel nach einigen Augenblicken und während Draco einen Raum für sich alleine beanspruchte teilten Ron, Harry und Neville sich das andere Zimmer in dem auch drei Betten standen. Es dauerte nicht lang bis alle sechs in tiefsten Schlaf steckten und sich von der Schlacht ausruhten.


	4. Chapter 3 In der Winkelgasse

Und wieder ein neues chap. Erstmal möchte ich mich bei euch bedanken, dass drei von euch diese FF favorisiert haben. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr vielleicht auch ab und an ein Review hinterlassen könntet, was euch besonders gefallen hat oder was man beispielsweise verbessern könnte :)

Kapitel 3 In der Winkelgasse

Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen, doch Harry konnte einfach nicht mehr weiterschlafen. Leise schlich er sich aus dem dreierzimmer wo Ron und Neville noch tief und fest schliefen. Der Grünäugige ließ sich in einen Sessel direkt am Kamin nieder und blickte gedankenverloren in die Flammen. Wie würde es jetzt wohl weitergehen? Gestern war soviel passiert, dass der siebzehnjährige Auserwählte nicht vollkommen realisiert hatte, was dies genau für ihn bedeutete. Er hatte mit dem Tod gerechnet und war stattdessen in der Vergangenheit gelandet, wer verstand dies bitte direkt? Erst nach und nach realisierte er, was für Möglichkeiten ihm theoretisch offen stehen würden und Dumbledore,hatte ihnen nicht verboten einzugreifen in die Vergangenheit was hier die Gegenwart war. Er blickte erst nicht auf, als er eine Tür sachte zugehen hörte und erst als ihn eine stimme aus seinen Gedanken zog hob er seinen Blick leicht und erblickte Hermine, welche gerade aus ihrem Zimmer kam. Sie war bereits angezogen und wohl frisch geduscht so wie es schien.

Wann war sie duschen gewesen? Der Grünäugige schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und murmelte dann einen leisen guten morgen gruß zu ihr. „Morgen, Harry. Du siehst so nachdenklich aus, was ist los?",meinte die Braunhaarige und ließ sich kurzerhand direkt neben den Jungen Erwachsenen sinken. Dieser fuhr sich durch sein Haar und blickte trübe ins Feuer, bevor er schließlich antwortete. „Ich habe nur gerade realisiert was diese Situation bedeutet. Ich meine gestern war alles zuviel auf einmal und erst jetzt habe ich wirklich kapiert, dass ich meine Eltern kennenlernen kann und ich will ihren Tod verhindern und den von vielen anderen. Ich meine wie soll ich bitte einfach zugucken, wie sie erneut sterben, wir wissen ja nichtmal, ob wir wieder in unsere Zeit zurückkehren können. Ich will Voldemort schon vorher besiegen und hier haben wir den Vorteil, dass er uns noch nicht kennt oder Hermine?",meinte der grünäugige mit ernster Miene und warf seiner besten Freundin und nun Schwester einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu. Er war einfach nur verwirrt und ein wenig überlastet mit den letzten Geschehnissen. Ja er hatte gedacht er würde seine Eltern wiedersehen, aber doch nicht so! Während Harry ziemlich durch den Wind war, beobachtete Hermine ihn mit traurigen Blick und zog ihn schließlich leicht in eine Umarmung. Sie tätschelte ihm über den Rücken und nach einigen Augenblicken begann sie zu sprechen, nachdem sie sich wieder gelöst hatten. „Harry es ist nur verständlich, dass du es bis vor kurzem nicht glauben wolltest was genau geschehen ist. Ich meine es ist ziemlich ungewöhnlich, plötzlich in die Zeit zurückkatapultiert zu werden und ich bin auch der Meinung, dass wir das Recht haben etwas zu verändern. Aber du weißt auch, das wir vorsichtig sein müssen wenn wir etwas verändern. Die Auswirkungen könnten viel schlimmer sein, als man es sich vorstellen würde. Du hast Recht was Voldemort angeht, noch weiß er nichts von uns und besonders nichts von deiner Verbindung zu ihm", meinte die Braunhaarige und lächelte ihn sanft an. Sieben lange Jahre lang, waren sie nun schon Freunde und Hermine hat Harry schon immer als Familienmitglied angesehen, denn sie hatte sich immer einen kleinen Bruder gewünscht und diese Rolle, hatte irgendwie Harry eingenommen je mehr zeit vorangeschritten war.

Harry hatte währenddessen still und beinahe bewegungslos den Worten der klugen Hexe gelauscht, nebenbei dachte er über ihre Worte nach. Sie hatte schon Recht und es erleichterte ihn zu hören, dass Hermine ihn nicht davon abriet die Vergangenheit zu ändern, sondern einfach nur dass es gefährlich sei und sie nichts überstürzen sollten, denn genau dies hatte sie mit ihren Worten mitteilen wollen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht und er meinte schließlich nach einigen Momenten pure Stille, „Danke Hermine, ich weiß echt nicht was ich ohne euch gemacht hätte, wenn ich alleine hier in der Vergangenheit gelandet wäre. Ich meine auf Malfoy hätte ich verzichten können, aber ich glaube ganz ohne euch wäre ich hier verrückt geworden. Ich meine ich kenne meine Eltern doch nichtmal und was wäre wenn sie mich verabscheuen? Mein Dad war schließlich nicht gerade bekannt als der beste Mitschüler. Klar er hat gute Noten und so, aber er ist anscheinend ein ziemlich arroganter Bengel." Zuletzt ließ der Grünäugige ein trauriges Seufzen erklingen. Als er die Szenen von Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte, war ihm erst vollkommen bewusst geworden, wie sehr dieser unter der Schikane von Harrys Vater und seinem Paten gelitten hatte. Das er dann auch noch Lilys Freundschaft verloren hatte, gab dem ganzen nur noch die Krone. Grübelnd kratzte der junge Potter sich an der Stirn und blickte dann zu Hermine auf. „Glaubst du Snape ist jetzt schon so garstig wie in der Vergangenheit?",erkundigte er sich neugierig bei der Braunhaarigen, welche einen Moment überlegte und dann amüsiert meinte, „Naja ich glaube nicht dass er jetzt schon so verbittert ist wie wir ihn kannten. Vielleicht können wir ja auch da was ändern",stimmte Hermine zu und fing schließlich an, ein wenig durch den Raum zu schreiten während sie verschiedenes vor sich hinmurmelte, was aber für Harry nicht direkt Sinn machte. Wenn Hermine erstmal in ihren Denkermodus geriet, war es schwer für den grünäugigen noch jeden Schritt folgen zu können.

Nach einigen Momenten geriet er deshalb einfach selbst zurück in seine eigenen Grüblereien und tippte nachdenklich mit einem Finger auf seiner Sessellehne herum. „Ob ich wohl diesesmal in Slytherin landen würde? Ehrlich gesagt wäre mir dies fast lieber als in Gryffindor zu landen. Ich habe irgendwie Angst davor mit den Rumtreibern in einen Schlafsaal zu nächtigen und vor allem was wenn sie mich nicht mögen könnten. Aber werden sie mich nicht erst Recht hassen, wenn ich in Slytherin bin? Ach verdammt, wenn ich nur wüsste was ich tun sollte",fluchte Harry innerlich und stampfte leicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Seufzend riss der Grünäugige sich aus seinen Gedanken, als in diesem Moment ein leises Plop zu hören war und vor ihnen ein kleiner Hauself erschien. Seine Ohren waren so lang das sie beinahe auf dem Boden fielen und seine Haut war ziemlich runzlig. Also war es wohl ein ziemlich alter Elf. Harry warf einen freundlichen Blick zu dem Hauselfen und meinte dann fragend, „Bist du hier um uns bescheid zu geben, das es bald losgeht?" Er lächelte leicht und wartete auf eine Antwort, die auch schon nach einigen Augenblicken kam. „Ja Mister Gryffin, Professor Dumbledore lässt ausrichten, dass Sie alle nach dem Frühstück zu ihm kommen sollen, wo es dann weitergeht, Sir", meinte er und verbeugte sich nach seinem Worten vor Harry, sodass er beinahe umfiel wegen seinen langen Ohren die ihn nach unten zogen. Der Grünäugige kniete sich zu dem Hauselfen und half ihn sich aufzurichten und lächelte ihn dankbar an. „Danke schön für die Information, wir kommen gleich zum Frühstück und dann gehen wir zu Dumbledores Büro. Kannst du uns das Passwort sagen?",wollte er noch zuletzt wissen und betrachtete fragend den Hauselfen der sogleich nickte und meinte, „Ja Sir das Passwort ist Lakritzschnecken." Mit einer weiteren Verbeugung verschwand der Hauself schließlich mit einem weiteren Plopp und Harry blickte sich zu Hermine um, die ihn fragend anblickte. Sie war wohl eben erst aus ihren Gedanken gekommen und hatte die Worte nicht ganz mitbekommen. „Lass uns die anderen wecken, Dumbledore will uns sehen wegen den Besorgungen."

Eine Stunde später war eine sechsköpfige Gruppe auf dem Weg zum Schulleiterbüro. Wobei zwei der sechs gerade lautstark stritten. Neville hatte Draco auf ziemlich unsanfte Art geweckt, da dieser einfach nicht aufstehen wollte und das nahm dieser ihm ziemlich übel. „Longbottom wehe du weckst mich nochmal auf diese Art", knurrte Malfoy gerade und Neville wollte antworten, wurde aber durch Harry zum Schweigen gebracht. „Verdammt ihr Idioten, habt ihr schon vergessen, dass ihr jetzt Ignis heißt? Ihr seid Brüder und wir sollen nicht direkt herumposaunen,dass wir uns mit falschen Namen ausgeben", knurrte er und gab jeden der beiden eine leichte Kopfnuss, wobei die bei Draco härter ausfiel. Wütend wollte der junge Malfoy auffahren und Harry eine zurückschellen. Neville jedoch rieb sich nur mit verärgerter Miene den Kopf aber blieb sonst ruhig. Gerade wehrte Harry eine Ohrfeige des Malfoys ab, als sie das Büro des Schulleiters erreichten und Hermine darauf hinwieß und so für Ruhe sorgte. „Na dann lass uns mal hochgehen", meinte sie und murmelte das Passwort und trat als erstes hoch, während die anderen fünf nach und nach folgten. Draco ging ganz am Schluss und es schien als würde er überlegen, einfach wegzubleiben. Aber er hatte keine Lust ohne Schulsachen hier zu bleiben und die ganze Zeit sich zu langweilen, bis die Schüler kämen.

Harry und Ginny waren die ersten die oben ankamen und dannach folgten Hermine und Ron, welche sich ab und an leichte Blicke zuwarfen. Harry klopfte laut an und vernahm ein lautes Herein. Er öffnete die Tür und als er sich umblickte bemerkte er, dass ein großgewachsener Mann mit roten Haaren am Fenster stand und sich gerade in dem Moment umwandte, als die Gruppe eintrat. Hinter dem Schreibtisch dagegen stand der Schulleiter und die beiden hatten sich anscheinend gerade unterhalten. Harry wunderte sich und fragte sich wer der Typ wohl war, denn gesehen hatte er ihn noch nie auf einen der Fotos, die er über die Vergangenheit gehabt hatte. „Gut das ihr hier seid, das hier ist Professor Sanguin, er ist der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und wird euch in die Winkelgasse begleiten, um eure fehlenden Sachen zu besorgen. Da eure Stadt ja angegriffen wurde, habt ihr ja keine mehr", erklärte der Schulleiter mit einem fröhlichen Zwinkern.

„Guten Tag, Professor Sanguin es ist uns eine Freude sie kennenzulernen und wir bedanken uns dafür, dass sie mit uns die Schulsachen besorgen" meinte Hermine und sprach so für alle sechs. Harry betrachtete noch immer irritiert den Lehrer und versuchte ihn einzuschätzen. Doch genau in dem Moment gab Dumbledore einen Portschlüssel an den Professor und meinte, dass sie nun allesamt diesen berühren sollten. Im Gegensatz zum letzten mal, folgten dieser Aufforderung nun alle ohne einer weiteren Erinnerung und kaum aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel verschwanden sie aus dem Büro, um wenige Augenblicke später mitten vor Gringotts zu landen. „Nungut, ich rate Ihnen dass sie sich ranhalten mit dem besorgen der Schulsachen, denn wir müssen noch rechzeitig zum Bankett wieder da sein", meinte der Professor auch sogleich und reichte jedem der sechs einen Geldbeutel mit Zauberergold, welches ausreichen sollte um eine komplette Schulgarnitur zu besorgen für Siebtklässler und vielleicht sogar noch mehr. Kaum hatte er alles verteilt, meinte er nochmal, dass sie sich in drei Stunden wieder hier vor Gringotts Treffen würden und das sie besser nicht zu spät kommen sollten. Denn er würde es hassen zu warten. Mehr oder weniger nickend machten die sechs sich dann von dannen. Erstaunlicherweise blieb selbst Malfoy nicht alleine sondern ging bei Harry und Hermine mit, die sich zuerst im Buchladen etwas holen wollten. Die anderen drei dagegen wollten erst zu Malkins um sich noch Schulumhänge und weiteres zu besorgen. Die nächste Stunde verlief ziemlich still, denn weder Draco noch Harry oder Hermine sprachen fiel, während sie in dem Buchladen stöberten und sich dabei auch ein oder zwei Bücher außerhalb des Schulinventars holten. „Draco... Kommst du zu Malkins?", rief Harry und verzog leicht seine Miene, während er den blonden beim Vornamen rief. Es würde wirklich nicht einfach werden, sich beim Vornamen oder mit den neuen Nachnamen anzusprechen. Aber Harry hoffte, dasses einigermaßen klappen würde und sie sich nicht schon in der ersten Zeit verplapperten weil sie einfach nicht alte Gewohnheiten ablegen konnten. Mit einem unverständlichen Gegrummel kam besagter aus den Tiefen eines Regals über dunkle Magie und bezahlte noch schnell ein Buch, bevor er jedoch auch zum nächsten Geschäft folgte.  
Mit der Zeit wuchsen die Ergatternden Gegestände und alle sechs waren vollbeladen mit Schulutensilien als sie wieder aufeinandertrafen. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr konnten sie feststellen, das sie noch knapp eine dreiviertel Stunde zur Verfügung hatten, bevor sie sich wieder hier mit dem Professor treffen sollten.

„Sag mal Gryffin, kommt es dir nicht auch seltsam vor, dass der Professor uns einfach vollkommen alleine lässt und uns freie Hand lässt? Ich dachte er sollte als eine Art Geleitschutz dienen, aber alleine hätten wir auch hierhergekonnt", sprach der blonde nach einigen Augenblicken seine Zweifel aus, die ihm schon seit einigen Momenten im Kopf herumspuckten. Mehrmals hatte er sich in der Umgebung umgesehen, aber von Professor Sanguin war keine Spur zu sehen. Wo konnte der wohl hingegangen sein? Harry runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er diese Worte des Malfoys vernahm und ließ nun seinen Blick schweifen. Er hatte sich zwar auch gewundert warum der Professor einfach soviel freiheit gelassen hatte, aber erst jetzt wo Draco es ansprach dachte er genauer darüber nach. „Ich weiß es nicht Ignis, aber wir werden es wohl vielleicht noch erfahren. Ich hoffe nur dass es nichts negatives sein wird, was wir herausfinden könnten" endete er leise und tauschte einen ernsten Blick mit den anderen fünfen aus. Selbst die normale Rivalität zwischen den beiden war für den Moment beigelegt und außerdem half es ihnen hier in dieser Zeit nichts, wenn sie sich weiterhin nur anzickten.  
Gerade wollten sie noch ein Eis bei Floreans Eissaloon essen, als Draco plötzlich stehen blieb und ziemlich bleich wurde während er in eine bestimmte Richtung blickte. Zuerst bemerkte dies niemand der anderen fünf doch dann drehte hermine sich um und folgte dann dem Blick des blonden und auch sie wurde nervös. In einiger Entfernung stand niemand anderes als Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix Black oder hieß sie schon Lestrange? Zwar schenkten sie dem sechs Schülern keine Aufmerksamkeit, aber trotzdem war allen sechs unwohl zumute während sie unauffällig zu den Duo blickten. „Ich hoffe das Sanguin bald kommt", murmelte Ron und genau wie die anderen der Gruppe fasste er seinen zauberstab ein wenig fester.


	5. Chapter 4 Diskussionen und der Anfang

Danke für dein Review anonymer User,

der Grund warum ich so die Personen schildere, ist weil ich persönlich bemerkt habe, dass es relativ langweilig rüberkommen kann. Wenn man ständig nur Harry oder die anderen Namen nennt.

Kapitel 4 Diskussionen und der Anfang des Banketts

Die Zeit verstrich und noch immer unterhielten die beiden Todesser sich in der Nähe der Gruppe von Jugendlichen. Einzig und allein der Gedanke daran sich direkt auffliegen zu lassen oder für Aufmerksamkeit zu sorgen, hielt einige der Gruppe davon ab sich auf Bellatrix zu werfen. Denn Harry beispielsweise hatte noch eine Rechnung mit ihr offen, aber es würde nichts bringen, wenn er sie jetzt schon angriff. So wie er sein Glück kannte, wäre es nicht das letzte mal das Lestrange ihn begegnete. Als der Grünäugige zu Neville blickte bemerkte er, das auch dieser nahe daran war auszurasten vor Wut. Auch er hatte schließlich seine Eltern nicht kennenlernen dürfen dank Bellatrix.

„Oho...", kam die wispernde Stimme von Hermine und sie schluckte unruhig. Sie war die erste die bemerkt hatte, dass die beiden sich gerade der Gruppe der Hogwartsschüler näherten und sie schienen diese ansprechen zu wollen oder gar mehr. Sie waren nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, als plötzlich Sanguin wieder auftauchte und ihnen in den Weg trat. „Lasst uns gehen, ich hoffe ihr habt alles was ihr braucht", knurrte er und betrachtete jeden der Jugendlichen mit ernsten Blick. Hermine blickte heimlich in die Richtung wo die beiden Todesser stehengeblieben waren, doch sie waren mittlerweile verschwunden. Anscheinend hatte das Auftauchen des Lehrers sie abgeschreckt irgendwas zu wagen und fast alle atmeten hörbar aus. „Na dann lasst uns endlich zurückgehen, ich hab noch etwas zu tun, bevor die ganzen Schüler ankommen",meinte Professor Sanguin und holte wieder den Portschlüssel hervor, den sie vorhin auch genommen hatten. Er drängte die sechs zur Eile an und kümmerte sich nicht mal darum als Hermine wissen wollte wo er plötzlich hinverschwunden war. Das einzige was er zu dieser Frage meinte war, „Ich habe etwas erledigt was mir der Schulleiter ebenfalls aufgetragen hat, außer sie zu begleiten." Damit sah er das Thema als beendet an und mit einem letzten unruhigen Blick in die Umgebung, nahmen alle ein Stück des Portschlüssels und verschwanden, kaum das dieser aktiviert wurde.

Mittlerweile war es halb 4 mittags und die kleine Gruppe saß wieder im Raum der Wünsche und hatte sich auf diversen Sesseln breitgemacht. Neville laß vollkommen gefesselt in einem Buch über Kräuterkunde, während Malfoy sich überraschenderweise auch ruhig verhielt und in einem Buch über dunkle Magie versunken war. Seit sie zurückgekommen waren von der Winkelgasse, war es verdammt ruhig und es gab kaum Streitereien zwischen Malfoy und einem der anderen. Nur einmal waren Neville und Draco übelst aneinandergeraten, weil ersterer meinte den Malfoyerben zu verhöhnen und niedermachen, weil er sich der dunklen Magie widmete. Doch dies hatte Harry ziemlich schnell unterbunden, gerade noch rechzeitig, denn es hatte nur wenige Augenblicke länger anhalten müssen und es hätte eine Schlägerei gegeben. Geschickt hatte er Neville und auch den anderen Zweiflern wegen dunkler Magie zu denken gegeben, das nicht die Magie an sich böse war, sondern der Ausführende entweder gute oder böse Absichten hatte und sie dafür nutzte.  
Hermine und Harry hatten sich in Bücher vertieft, die über Zeitreisen ging und versuchten rauszufinden, wie sie hier gelandet waren. Auch ein paar Bücher über Amulette wie die ihrigen waren dabei, doch bisher schienen sie nicht wirklich fündig geworden zu sein. Ron und Ginny dagegen beschäftigten sich mit Zauberschach.

Mittlerweile war es beinahe Zeit für das Bankett und so mussten die sechs sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle machen. Dumbledore hatte ihnen noch gesagt, sie sollen zum Lehrertisch kommen, bevor die Schüler eintraten. Sie würden nach den Erstklässlern in Häuser eingeteilt werden und kaum einer der sechs machte sich wirklich Sorgen über diese zweite Hauswahl, nungut niemand außer Harry und Neville. Harry sorgte sich wie seine Hauswahl wohl seine eventuelle Freundschaft zu seinen Eltern beeinflussen würde, oder ob er vielleicht wegen seiner Hausentscheidung nichtmal die Möglichkeit bekommen würde seine Eltern wirklich kennenzulernen. Vielleicht würden ihn ja beide nur hassen, weil er wahrscheinlich ein Slytherin werden würde, dennoch konnte der Grünäugige sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Mutter so gegen Slytherins war. Immerhin war sie mehr als fünf Jahre lang die beste Freundin eines eben solchen gewesen, bis zu dem Tag an dem dieser es gewagt hatte sie Schlammblut zu beschimpfen.

Ja Harry hatte diese Szene nie vergessen, die er aus Okklumentikstunden mit Snape gesehen hatte und er wünschte sich manchesmal, dass er es nie gesehen hätte und seinem seinem Vater freundlicher gegenübertreten könnte. Doch wo er früher stolz gewesen war, ein Potter zu sein und der Sohn von James, verspürte er momentan eher Unsicherheit und Verachtung. Wenn er wirklich so arrogant war wie in Snapes Erinnerungen, dann war der Junge Potter sich nichtmal sicher, ob er seinen Vater kennenlernen wollte. Mit einem leichten Schlucken trat er hinter Neville zum Lehrertisch, während seine besten freunde bereits dort waren und selbst Malfoy stand schon bereit und blickte sich hochnässig um. Sein Blick war ziehlgerichtet zu dem Tisch der Schlangen gerichtet und Harry bezweifelte nicht einen einzigen Moment, dass Malfoy woanders hinkommen könnte als Slytherin. Er war halt ein purer Slytherin und das würde sich auch nicht groß ändern oder? Harry dagegen hatte sich ziemlich viel in den sieben Jahren verändert und wo er noch in seinem ersten Jahr in der magischen Welt, Angst davor hatte in dem Haus der schlangen zu landen, konnte er sich nun vorstellen auch mal die andere seite kennenzulernen und nicht nur das was von den anderen Häusern getratscht wurde. Woher sollte er wissen, wie es im Hause der Schlangen wirklich zuging? Klar es gab verdammt viele Todesser in diesem Haus, aber das hieß nicht, dass unbedingt jeder einer sein musste oder sich zu einem entwickeln würde. Nicht jeder war eine Bellatrix Lestrange oder ein Lucius Malfoy. Es gab bestimmt auch noch weitere Regulus Blacks oder gar solche wie Andromeda Black, welche einen Muggel geheiratet hatte und nichts aus Reinblutidiologie machte.

Kaum hatten sie den Lehrertisch erreicht, kam ihnen sogleich der Schulleiter entgegen und meinte das sie in den kleinen Raum hinterm Lehrertisch warten sollten, bis sie aufgerufen wurden. Denn wenn sie direkt in das Aufmerksamkeitsfeld geraten würden, würden die Erstklässler zu kurz kommen. Alle sechs nickten mehr oder weniger und begaben sich in den kleinen Raum, wobei sie jedoch die Tür einen Spaltbreit geöffnet hatten um rausblicken zu können. Harry und auch Neville konnten nicht anders, als zu versuchen einen ersten Blick auf ihre Eltern zu erhaschen. Malfoy hatte sich ziemlich weit entfernt gegen die Wand gelehnt und blickte gelangweilt zur Tür. Hermine und Ginny unterhielten sich ein wenig über den kommenden Unterricht und Ron lehnte schläfrig gegen die Wand. Er war müde und wollte nur endlich einen Schlafplatz haben außer dem Raum der Wünsche.

Währenddessen strömten nach und nach die älteren Jahrgänge in die Große Halle und darunter auch eine Gruppe aus vier Jungen. Zwei Schwarzhaarige und einen braunhaarigen, sowie einen recht plumpen mit blonden. Dies waren niemand anderes als die berüchtigten Rumtreiber. „Hey James, kommst du mal wieder ins hier und jetzt? Es ändert auch nichts wenn du Evans jetzt schon so anstarrst, sie wirft dir schon ärgerliche Blicke zu", meinte gerade der größte mit den schwarzen Haaren und gab dem anderen mit der ziemlichen Sturmfrisur eine Kopfnuss um ihn abzuhalten, jeden Moment zu sabbern. Sein Blick war auf eine rothaarige Schönheit fokussiert,die sich gerade in einiger Entfernung der vierergruppe niedergelassen hatte. Lily Evans schon seit beginn der Schulzeit große Liebe von James Potter, nur ließ sie ihn immer abblitzen wenn er sie nach einem Date fragte. Was er im übrigen beinahe jedesmal machte, wenn sie sich begegneten.  
James zuckte leicht zusammen und blinzelte bevor er sich nun an seine drei besten Freunde wandte und alle vier schiehlten mit amüsierten Blicken zu dem Tisch der Schlangen der sich langsam fühlte. Darunter war ein Junge mit seidig glänzenden Schwarzen Haar, dass diese ziemlich ungepflegt und fettig erschienen ließ. James grinste in als er den Slytherin beobachtete. Dieser Junge war niemand anderes als Severus Snape, ihr meistgewähltes Opfer bei Streichen und sie liebten es ihn niederzumachen. Er war doch nur ein dunkler Schwarzmagier, der schon bald vor dem dunklen Lord in den Staub kriechen würde. Er war böse einfach weil er ein Slytherin war, das war die Meinung von James und seinen Freunden.  
Doch sie würden noch genug zeit haben ihre Streiche bei ihm anzuwenden, aber nun wandten sie sich den Erstklässlern und der neuen Auswahl. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor rief die neuen einzelnd auf und nacheinander leerten sich auch die Reihe der Erstklässler und sie waren nun an allen vier Häusern verteilt. Sirius maulte gerade warum denn das Essen noch nicht aufgetaucht wäre, denn er hatte einen bärenhunger, aber genau in dem Moment erhob sich der Schulleiter und erregte die Aufmerksamkeit einiger Schüler. „Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, sicher wundern einige von Ihnen sich, warum die Speißen noch nicht aufgetischt wurden, doch es gibt noch sechs weitere Schüler, die es gilt einzusortieren in eines der vier Häuser. Sie werden die siebte Klasse besuchen. Bisher wurden sie privat unterrichtet, doch vor einigen Wochen wurde ihre Heimatstadt Casutras dem Erdboden gleichgemacht und sie sind die einzigen Überlebenden. Deshalb bitte ich euch, sie nicht unnötig auszufragen und damit alte Wunden aufzureißen. Sie haben ihre Familien gewaltsam verloren und haben nur noch sich selbst. Es sind drei Geschwisterpärchen", erklärte er und winkte leicht in den hinteren Teil der großen Halle und erst jetzt erkannten die meisten Schüler, dassdort ein Raum war dessen Tür sich nun öffnete und sechs Gestalten daraus hervortraten.

James blickte neugierig zu den Neuankömmlingen. Er erkannte zwei braunhaarige, wobei der Junge eine recht unordentliche Frisur trug und das Mädchen hatte ziemlich buschiges langes Haar, das ihr über den Rücken fiel. Dann gab es da noch zwei Rotschöpfe und zuletzt noch einer mit dunkelblondem und leicht zerstrubbelte Haare. Neben ihm ging ein großgewachsener Junge mit einer üblen Narbe auf dem Nasenrücken und ziemlich kurze hellbraune Haare. Ein paar Bartstoppeln betonten die Narbe im Gesicht noch ein wenig bei dem letzten. Die beiden letzteren warfen sich ständig böse Blicke zu und obwohl sie wohl Brüder waren, konnten sie sich nicht unbedingt leiden. James fragte sich wo diese sechs wohl landen würden und wie auch der Rest der großen Halle widmete er sich nun aufmerksam den Schülern die eingeteilt werden sollten.

Während Dumbledores Rede hatten Harry und Neville sich neugierig in der Halle umgesehen und der Grünäugige hatte sogleich seinen Vater erblickt, der gerade ziemliche Schwierigkeiten gehabt hatte nicht bei dem Anblick von Lily Evans zu sabbern. Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung als sein Blick auf seinen Paten und seinen ehemaligen Professor Lupin fiel. Beide waren aus dem Leben gerissen worden und nun könnten sie auch das eventuell ändern oder? Wenn Voldemort viel früher besiegt wäre, gäbe es keinen weiteren Kampf um Hogwarts und auch keine Szene im Ministerium der Sirius Tod bewirken würde. Auch Neville könnte endlich seine Eltern kennenlernen. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, doch im nächsten Moment gefror sein Lächeln als er bemerkte, was für blicke die Rumtreiber zu einem gewissen Slytherin warfen. Er schwor sich das er sie zur Vernunft bringen würde und wenn er sich mit ihnen anlegen müsste. Seufzend senkte er seinen Blick, doch im nächsten Moment schubste ihm Hermine in die Seite und bedeutete ihm loszugehen. „Wir sind dran", wisperte sie und langsam traten Harry und Hermine als erstes aus, dahinter kamen Ron und Hermine und Draco und Neville zuletzt, die sich beinahe mit Blicke erwürgten. Harrys Miene war steinern, während er nun nach vorne trat und sich beim Lehrertisch an die Seite stellte. Er wusste genau das beinahe jegliches Augenpaar auf ihnen lag und er hörte einiges Getuschel. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu Hermine, die ihn aufmunternd anlächelte und ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte. Sie wusste das er es hasste in der Aufmerksamkeit anderer zu stehen. „Zuerst Mister Draco Ignis", rief der Schulleiter den blonden zuerst zum Hut und dieser ging auch zielsicher dorthin. Harry bewunderte den Malfoy für einen Moment, für seine Ruhe denn ihm war gar nicht so ruhig zumute, während er darauf wartete zu erfahren, wohin ihn der Hut jetzt hinstecken würde.


	6. Chapter 5 Die Auswahl

Kapitel 5: Die Auswahl

Es war unnatürlich still als nun der erste der sechs Zeitreisenden nach vorne trat. Jeder beobachtete den dunkelblonden mit Neugierde und alle waren gespannt, wo er wohl hinkommen würde. Einige tuschelten während der Junge den Hut aufsetzte und einige Momente mit dem Jungen zu reden schien, bis er schließlich für alle das Haus der Schlangen verkündete. Der Tisch der Schlangen applaudierte natürlich laut, während die anderen Häuser sich zurückhielten. Die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und dem anderen Häusern schien einfach allgegenwärtig. Harry seufzte leicht bei diesen Gedanken, während er sich nun ein wenig ruhiger umblickte und aus den Augenwinkeln zu den Gryffindors schielte. Abfällige Blicke folgten von dieser Richtung dem jungen Malfoy,der sich nun als Ignis ausgab und als nächstes wurde Neville vorgerufen. Dieser stolperte ein wenig, während er zu dem Sprechenden Hut glitt und diesen aufsetzte. Seine Narbe schimmerte leicht, da der Hut ihm schon lange nicht mehr über den Kopf rutschte und sein Nasenbein gut sichtbar war. Es vergingen einige Minuten in Schweigen und der Grünäugige fragte sich, was der Hut neville wohl diesesmal sagen würde. Es hatte ihn schon verwundert das Draco nicht direkt nach Slytherin geschickt wurde, wie bei seinem ersten Mal. Anscheinend hatte der Malfoy sich doch ein wenig geändert als das er ein wirklich waschechter Slytherin war. Denn sonst hätte der Hut ihn doch nicht solange dabehalten. Doch Harrys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen als er nun den weiteren Ausruf des Sprechenden Hutes vernahm und genau wie der Rest seiner Gruppe blickten sie ungläubig auf Neville. Sie hätten niemals vermutet das Neville in ein anderes Haus gewählt werden könnte als er damals gewählt wurde. Nur langsam kam Bewegung in den großgewachsenen Jungen mit den hellbraunen Haaren, während dieser sich nun auf den Weg zu dem gelbgewandetenen Tisch aufmachte. Ja Neville war ein Hufflepuff geworden und nun wurde eifrig darüber diskutiert wieso zwei Brüder in völlig verschiedene Häuser gelangten wie Slytherin und Hufflepuff. Aber andererseits wäre Gryffindor und Slytherin wohl noch ungewöhnlicher geworden. Harry tauschte einen irritierten Blick mit seinen beiden besten Freunden aus und sein Blick folgte nun Ginny die gerade nach vorne Schritt. Sie schien überhaupt nicht nervös zu sein und Harry beneidete sie um ihre ruhige Art.

Ja damals als sie Harry gerade erst kennengelernt hatte, war sie ziemlich nervös in seiner Umgebung, doch nun schien davon nichts mehr vorhanden zu sein. Harry schluckte leicht und nahm sich vor, sobald wie möglich ein ernstes Gespräch mit Ginny zu führen um sie um Verzeihung zu bitten. Denn erst jetzt wo er sie so stolz nach vorne schreiten sah, wurde er erneut daran erinnert, wie sehr er sie eigentlich immer noch liebte. Er hatte versucht sich vorzumachen, dass es besser so gewesen war und das er Ginny nicht mehr liebte, aber tief in innerem wusste er das dem nicht so war. Er hatte seine Gefühle für sie, nur verdrängt um sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren und nun konnte er nur darauf hoffen, dass sie ihm überhaupt noch verzeihen würde. Bei ihrer Trennung war er schließlich ziemlich grob gewesen, weil er es sonst gar nicht über sich gebracht hatte und er wollte sie vor größerer Gefahr schützen. Dies schien ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt die einzige Lösung um von ihr abzulenken. Wie gut es gelungen war, hatte er ja schließlich gesehen. Mit einem Seufzen beobachtete Harry die Auswahl und wunderte sich dass auch bei Ginny einige Augenblicke vergingen, bevor ihr Haus schließlich laut ausgerufen wurde. „GRYFFINDOR." Der rotgewandete Tisch klatschte begeistert und James und Sirius pfiffen sogar laut, während Ginny sich zu ihrem neuen alten Haustisch begab. Harry folgte ihr mit Blicken und verlor sich beinahe an ihrer Gestalt. Er kannte sie jetzt schon so lange, doch erst in den letzten zwei Jahren, wurde ihm beinahe jedesmal mehr bewusst, wie schön Ginny eigentlich war. Ihre feurig roten Haare die nun ein klein wenig dunkler waren, betonten ihre lieblichen Züge und in ihren Augen konnte man direkt erkennen, dass sie ein ziemliches Temperament besitzen musste. Ginny nahm neben einer weiteren Rothaarigen Platz und nach einigen Augenblicken erkannte der Grünäugige, das diese niemand anderes war als seine Mutter. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt für einige Sekunden über seine Züge, doch dann wandte er sich wieder der Auswahl zu und konnte gerade noch erkennen, wie sein schlaksiger Freund gerade den Hut aufzog. Ein Grinsen ziehrte das Gesicht des Rothaarigen und bei ihm dauerte es nicht wirklich so lange, bevor der Hut laut erneut das rotgewandete Haus ausrief.  
Nachdenklich blickte Harry zu jedem einzelnen seiner Freunde oder Mitzeitreisenden in Malfoys Fall. Denn dasser ein freund war, konnte Harry zumindestens für den Moment nicht behaupten. Bis auf Ginny und Ron waren alle in andere Häuser gelandet und Hermine und er waren immer noch nicht ausgewählt. Harry wurde ein wenig bleich um die Nase. Mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht in das gleiche Haus wie früher kommen würde. Er würde in ein anderes Haus als Ginny und Ron kommen, aber wäre das wirklich so schlimm bis auf die Tatsache, dass er Ginny nicht dauernd im Gemeinschaftsraum sehen würde? Sein Blick glitt zu Hermine als der Schulleiter sie nun aufrief und ein wenig neugierige Kommentare wurden ausgestoßen als der Nachname verklang. „Hermine Gryffin!" Hermine drückte lächelnd die Hand ihres Bruders und dieser nahm das mit einem dankbaren Blick zur Kenntnis, bevor er ihr nun nachblickte, wie sie nun ebenfalls den Hut aufsetzte. Hermine blickte konzentriert ins nichts und schien eine angehende Unterhaltung mit dem Hut zu führen, denn Harry konnte sehen wie sich ihre Lippen bewegten und erst nach einigen Minuten regte die Krempe des Hutes sich wieder duetlicher. Schließlich rief der Hut lautstark zum fünften Mal ein Haus heraus. „Ravenclaw!" Harry lächelte ein wenig als er diese Ankündigung vernahm, denn er fand schon das Hermine in Ravenclaw gut aufgehoben war. Sie war ziemlich schlau und auch wenn sie Mut besaß, hatte er sich schon damals gefragt wieso sie nicht nach Ravenclaw ging in ihrem ersten Jahr. Denn einmal hatte Hermine ihm erklärt, dass sie die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte ins Haus der Raben zu gehen. Also war auch sie damals vor eine Wahl gestellt worden. Hermine wurde bereits eifrig von ihren neuen Hauskameraden begrüßt, während Harry zwischen dem Gryffindortisch und dem der Raben umherblickte. Er bemerkte Rons leicht traurigen Blick, den er seiner braunhaarigen Freundin zuwarf. Harry war so in gedanken geraten, dasser seinen ersten Aufruf verpasste.

„... Harry Gryffin, kommen sie bitte zum Hut", rief der Schulleiter zum zweiten mal und einiges Getuschel erhob sich wieder, da es doch ein wenig ungewöhnlich war, dass jemand zweimal aufgerufen werden musste. Nervösität hin oder her. Außerdem waren alle gespannt ob er auch in Ravenclaw landen würde und einige deuteten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen auf seine ungewöhnliche Narbe. Als Harry an dem Tisch der Löwen vorbeiging um zum Hut zu gelangen, vernahm er einiges an getuschel aus der Gruppe der Rumtreiber. „Habt ihr diese Narbe gesehen? Und die Blicke die er zu manchen geworfen hatte. Irgendwie ist der Typ geheimnisvoll" Harry atmete tief durch und ignorierte das weitere Getuschel sogut es ging und setzte langsam den Hut auf. Er schloß seine Augen und wartete darauf die Stimme des Hutes zu vernehmen und wirklich nach einigen Augenblicken hörte er auch das leise Wispern dieses. „Ah ein weiterer Zeitreisender, du warst damals ziemlich eingenommen von dem Vorurteilen gegenüber der Häuser, doch ich sehe das dies nun nicht mehr so extremst ist. Auch sehe ich, das du Angst hast nach Gryffindor zu kommen weil dein Vater und Pate dich eventuell nicht mögen könnten weil du dich verändert hast...", begann der Hut und der Grünäugige lauschte erstmal nur, doch nach einer kurzen Pause antwortete er schließlich dem Hut. „Ja es stimmt, das ich damals ziemlich auf Vorurteile gehört habe was die Häuser angeht, aber kann ich in Slytherin bestehen? So klug wie Hermine bin ich ja wohl kaum und loyal bin ich zwar aber würde ich wirklich nach Hufflepuff passen?" Harry beendete die Worte so dass sie wie eine Frage klangen, was sie ja auch sein sollte. Er wusste einfach nicht was für ihn wohl jetzt die bessere Wahl war. Er war glücklich im Hause der Löwen gewesen, aber da war auch nicht sein Vater gewesen der wohl ziemlich arrogant war soweit Harry mittlerweile wusste. Der Hut schien einige weitere Augenblicke zu überlegen, doch schließlich sprach er weiter in Harrys Gedanken. „Du willst mir also diesesmal die Entscheidung ganz überlassen, mein Junge? Ja ich denke das dies eine gute Entscheidung ist. Du solltest dich mal in diesem Hause umsehen und nicht verzagen, selbst in den dunkelsten Ecken kann man noch Verbündete finden, SLYTHERIN", schrie der Hut das letzte Wort laut in die Halle und der grüngewandete Tisch jubelte nach einigen Augenblicken. Auch wenn sie erst ziemlich überrascht waren, dasseiner mit dem Nachnamen Gryffin was beinahe Gryffindor hieß nach Slytherin kam. Als Harry aufstand und zu seinem neuen Haustisch schritt, warf er einen Blick zu seinen Freunden und Hermine lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu vom Tisch der Raben, während Ron und Ginny ihm einen Daumen nach oben zeigten. Neville lächelte fröhlich und Malfoy? Der schien nicht glauben zu können, dass Harry nun in seinem Haus gelandet war. Grinsend ging Harry zu seinem ehemaligen Hausfeind und meinte neckend, „Ignis, du solltest deinen Mund vielleicht wieder schließen, oder willst du das noch Fliegen hereinkommen?" Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf einen freien Platz zwei Plätze neben dem blonden sinken und blickte sich nun genauer um. „Ein Gryffin in Slytherin, das ist schon irgendwie seltsam. Naja herzlich Willkommen im Hause der Schlangen, ich bin Timothy Nott", wurde Harry direkt angesprochen und dieser widmete sich nun dem Störenden. Stirnrunzelnd realisierte er dassdies wohl der Vater von Theodore Nott zu sein schien, den Harry aus seiner Zeit kannte, oder aber es war ein Verwandter. Harry hatte keine Ahnung wie alt genau der Vater von seinem Mitschüler gewesen war, nur das dieser ein überzeugter Todesser war. Als er jedoch nun den Haustisch genauer unter die Lupe nahm, erblickte er noch einige mehr, die er als Todesser kannte.  
Doch direkt neben ihm saß Severus Snape. Harry nickte Nott nur knapp zu auf dessen Worte und wandte sich dann an den schwarzhaarigen neben ihm. Er schwieg einige Augenblicke bevor er schließlich den jungen Slytherin ansprach, dessen ältere Version Harry so verhasst war in den letzten sieben Jahren. Doch jetzt war er in Harrys Erinnerung als Held bekannt, immerhin hatte er soviel durchgemacht um der guten Seite zum Sieg zu verhelfen. „Könntest du mir vielleicht etwas von dem Kartoffeln reichen? Übrigends nett dich kennenzulernen." Ein zurückhaltendes aber sachtes Lächeln ziehrte die züge des Grünäugigen,während er den Blick des Jungen mit den seidig glänzend schwarzen Haaren suchte. Er hatte sich geschworen, es wenigstens zu versuchen mit seinem späteren Zaubertrankprofessor auszukommen.

Er ignorierte das empörte aufatmen von Nott und erwiderte den irritierten Blick von Severus, der ihn nach einigen Augenblicken wortlos das gewollte reichte. „Das war nicht gerade schlau und warum redest du mit mir?" meinte Snape schließlich leise als die Kartoffeln den Besitzer wechselten. Einige Blicke der Slytherin lagen auf den beiden, aber wandten sich schließlich ab, als Draco die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf sich zog und ein Gespräch mit einigen der Siebtklässler begann. Als Harry jedoch kurz zu dem blonden blickte bemerkte er nur das dieser ihm ein sachtes Kopfschütteln zeigte und missbilligend die Miene verzog. Ganz so als wolle er sagen, dass es ziemlich falsch gewesen war, Notts Hand nichtmal anzunehmen. Harry ließ sich dadurch jedoch nicht verunsichern und wandte sich wieder Snape zu. „Warum sollte ich nicht mit dir reden? Und ob es schlau oder nicht schlau war ist mir eigentlich gerade nicht so wichtig. Stimmt es das wir in zweierzimmer schlafen und keine Einzelzimmer oder Schlafsäale mehr?", wollte Harry nun wissen und tat ganz so als hätte er sich nicht gerade eventuell Feinde gemacht. Warum sollte er sich von Nott einschüchtern lassen? Manche würden ihn vielleicht für unvorsichtig halten, aber Harry hatte eben ein Problem damit wenn man ihn so eingebildet ansprach wie Nott es seiner Meinung nach getan hatte. Noch immer hatte der Grünäugige keine Antwort bekommen auf die Zimmerfrage, doch nach einigen weiteren Augenblicken antwortete Severus endlich. „Ja schon es gibt Zweierzimmer für den obersten Jahrgang. Könnte sein das du und ich beisammen sein werden..." Mit diesen Worten warf er noch einen misstraurischen Blick auf Harry und widmete sich dem eigenen Essen.

Der Grünäugige stieß ein leichtes Seufzen aus, dass jedoch beinahe ungehört verklang und ließ nun seinen Blick zu dem anderen Tischen schweifen. Er hatte wissen müssen das man mit Severus Snape nicht einfach so eine Konversation anfangen könne und vor allem nicht wenn man soviel Misstrauen entgegengebracht bekommt. Da müsste Harry sich wohl erstmal ein wenig länger mit Snape beschäftigen und sein Vertrauen gewinnen. Aber der Grünäugige würde sich nicht von diesem ersten Fehlschlag entmutigen lassen. Er blickte nachdenklich zum Tisch der Raben und grinste leicht zu seiner Schwester die ihm gerade angeschaut hatte und sich richtig wohl bei den Raben zu fühlen schien.


	7. Chapter 6 Die Versöhnung

Vielen Dank für das Kommentar :) Ich habe mich wirklich sehr darüber gefreut und ich werde versuchen ein wenig mehr Absätze einzufügen, damit es leichter zu erkennen ist :) Hier kommt auch gleichzeitig ein neues kapitel :)

Kapitel 6 Die Versöhnung und besorgniserregende Träume

Es war mittlerweile später Abend und Harry saß gedankenverloren in seinem neuen Dreierzimmer, das er mit Malfoy und Snape teilen musste. Da die Zahl der Siebtklässler ein wenig ungerade war wurde halt in diesem Zimmer drei leute sein, aber ganz so schlimm fand der Grünäugige das eigentlich nicht. Klar Snape war ihm ein Misterium und mit Draco hatte er eine Art Feindschaft aufgebaut, aber sie war beiweitem nicht mehr so extremst wie noch in ihren ersten Hogwartsjahren. Beide waren reifer geworden durch die letzten Ereignisse. Und bei Malfoy wusste Harry wenigstens einigermaßen woran er war, wenn er bei Nott oder einen der anderen Jungtodesser gelandet wäre, hätte er bestimmt kein Auge zugetan.

Der blonde saß bereits auf seinem Bett und ignorierte seine Zimmerkameraden größtenteils und der andere im Bunde? Er saß ebenfalls auf seinem Bett und laß in einem Buch über Zaubertränke. Alle drei waren noch nicht müde genug um direkt schlafen zu gehen. Harry war der einzige der sich kein Buch genommen hatte und stattdessen die anderen beiden beobachtete. Ihm entkam ein leises Seufzen und er wünschte sich für den Moment wieder mit Neville, Ron und den anderen Jungs in einen Schlafsaal, die waren wenigstens gesprächiger als die beiden. Nach einer Weile in der er sein zukünftigen Zaubertränkemeister beobachtete wagte er es schließlich ihn erneut anzusprechen. Es konnte doch schließlich nur besser werden oder? Zumindestens bezweifelte der Grünäugige das es noch schlimmer sein könnte als es zwischen Severus Snape und Harry Potter gewesen war. "Severus? Verrätst du mir um welche Zaubertränke es sich handelt, über die du da liest?" Echte Neugierde lag nun auf Harrys Gesicht, während er auf die Antwort des einst so verhassten Zaubertranklehres wartete. Kaum waren diese Worte verklungen hob auch der blonde im Zimmer den Kopf neugierig von seinem Buch und schien gespannt zu sein, wie der dunkelhaarige reagieren würde. Doch Harry ignorierte diesen und wartete noch immer auf eine Reaktion von Severus. Nur sehr langsam hob dieser den Blick und seine dunklen Augen schienen Harry misstraurisch zu mustern, bevor sie ein wenig aufhellten als sein Blick kurz das Buch in seinen Händen streifte.

„Es ist ein Buch über höchst komplizierte Zaubertränke, die ziemlich schwer zu brauen sind, unter anderem ist dort ein Trank enthalten, der die Reflexe und die Magie von einem selbst kurzzeitig verstärken kann. Bei dem Brauvorgang ist schon der kleinste Fehler fatal und deshalb wird er nicht im Unterricht durchgenommen. Auch ist es nicht so einfach an die Zutaten mancher Tränke zu gelangen. Willst du mal reinschauen?", bot Snape an und er schien direkt ein wenig aufgetaut zu sein, bei dem Gespräch was wohl sein Lieblingsthema war. Seine Miene war zwar noch immer ziemlich kühl aber in seinen Augen strahlte ein begeisterndes Feuer und man konnte wirklich fühlen, dass ihm dieses Fach sehr viel Spaß machte. Harry nickte leicht und kam schließlich zu dem schwarzhaarigen um ihn über die Schulter zu blicken. Im ersten Moment verstand der Grünäugige kaum etwas von dem Inhalt des Buches, immerhin war er nie unbedingt so eine Leuchte in Zaubertränke gewesen.

Aber dies lag bisher daran, dass er eben einen unfairen Lehrer als Lehrkraft hatte. Ob es jetzt besser werden würde? Bei Slughorn hatte er sich besser zurechtgefunden aber ob das der Hilfe von dem Halbblutprinzen zu tun hatte? Kurz warf er einen Blick auf den Jungen, aber dann blickte er wieder ins Buch. Draco hatte sich mittlerweile wieder seinem eigenen Buch gewidmet, aber Harry ahnte das dies nur zum Schein war. „Hast du den Trank schonmal ausprobiert mit dem verstärken?", wollte er schließlich neugierig von dem schwarzhaarigen wissen und blickte ihn schief an. Das Tränkegenie warf dem grünäugigen einen misstraurischen Blick zu aber schließlich nickte er ganz sachte sodass es kaum wahrnehmbar war.  
Ob er Severus irgendwann fragen könnte ob er ihm diesen Trank brauen könnte? Naja erstmal müsste er sich wohl mit ihm anfreunden, wenn ihm das überhaupt gelang. Schließlich erhob sich der Grünäugige und ging zur Tür. „Das Buch scheint sehr interessant zu sein, ich würde es mir vielleicht irgendwann gern mal ausleihen wenn du nichts dagegen hast", meinte Harry und blickte Snape fragend an und er dachte schon, dass dieser ihn einfach nur ablehnen würde, aber nach einer Weile meinte dieser, „Vielleicht werde ich es dir mal ausleihen."

Harry war doch ein wenig überrascht,das der andere indirekt zugestimmt hatte, aber schließlich ging er zur Tür und meinte nach einigen Augenblicken,„Ich gehe noch ein wenig nach draußen, mich erwischt schon keiner, außer ihr verpetzt mich",meinte er und schon war er aus dem Zimmer drausen und ignorierte die weiteren Blicke der beiden Jungen. Er glaubte nicht dass sie ihn verpetzten würden und außerdem war es noch keine Sperrstunde. Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf ging er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, ohne das ihn jemand aufhielt. Generell waren kaum noch Schüler in diesem und das fand der Grünäugige auch gut so. Er hatte vor einen Spaziergang zu machen und vielleicht erwischte er auch Ginny zufällig.

Als er sich in einer Nische versteckte zog er seine Karte der Rumtreiber hervor und aktivierte sie, während er darübergebeugt nun die ganzen Namen las. Er erkannte das Ginny noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war und alle anderen waren bereits in den Schlafsäalen bei den Löwen. Harry grinste leicht und schritt schließlich die Treppen hoch und verließ die Kerker einige Geheimgänge dabei nutzend bis er im siebten Stock ankam. Er schlich sich zum Astronomieturm hoch und zog dann seinen Zauberstab. Er beschwor seinen Patronus und schickte diesen dann direkt zu Ginny um sie zu fragen ob sie im hier Gesellschaft leisten würde. Er hoffte, das Ginny zusagen würde damit er sich endlich für sein Verhalten entschuldigen konnte. Er hätte sich nie von Ginny trennen sollen aber nun konnte dies nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden, er konnte nur hoffen das sie ihn zurücknehmen würde.  
Harry hatte sich niedergelassen und wartete nun schon einige Minuten. Es quälte ihn nicht zu wissen ob sie kommen würde oder nicht und so atmete er erleichtert auf, als die Tür sich öffnete und wirklich die erwartete rothaarige erschien und auf ihn zukam.

Der Grünäugige lächelte die Weasley leicht an und bat sie sich neben ihm niederzulassen, was sie nach einigem Zögern auch tat. „Du wolltest mit mir sprechen, Harry?", meinte Ginny leise und blickte währenddessen in den Himmel anstatt in Harrys Augen. Harry wusste genau das Ginny sich wohl irgendwie fürchtete vor dem folgendem oder es war ihr unangenehm. Aber Harry hoffte dass er noch immer eine Chance bei ihr hatte. Nach einigen Momenten schließlich schaffte er es endlich sich ein Herz zu fassen und anzufangen. „Ginny,es tut mir leid dass ich nunja du weißt schon das ich mich von dir getrennt habe. Es war ziemlich bescheuert, vor allem da ich dich noch immer liebe. Aber ich wollte dich vor schlimmerer Gefahr schützen und da wusste ich mir nicht anders zu helfen. Ich kann es verstehen, wenn du mich nicht mehr liebst und ich meine Chance verpasst habe aber ich möchte dich einfach um Verzeihung bitten. Gibt es da irgendwie noch eine Chance, dass wir es neu versuchen? Ich schwöre dass ich diesesmal auch nicht nochmal solch eine dumme Entscheidung treffe, auch wenn wir erneut gegen ihn kämpfen. Ich will dass du an meiner Seite bist und wir glücklich sein können. Du bist für mich ein Lichtblick." mit jedem Wort das er sagte wurde er leiser und senkte schließlich den Kopf.

Eisige Stille herrschte zwischen den beiden Teenagern und Harry hielt den Atem an, während er noch immer zu Boden blickte. Hatte er seine Chance vertan? Warum sagte sie nichts? Würde sie gleich deutlich machen das Harry verspielt hatte? Das er zulange gewartet hatte um sich mit ihr auszusprechen? Das es sein größter Fehler gewesen war überhaupt erst zu dem Entschluss zu kommen sich von ihr zu trennen. Harry seufzte leicht als noch immer keine Antwort gekommen war und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen als er förmlich in eine heftige Umarmung gezogen wurde und die schluchzende Stimme von Ginny erklang neben seinem Ohr. „Oh Harry... Kannst du dir eigentlich vorstellen wie sehr ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du endlich einsiehst, dass deine Entscheidung vollkommener Unsinn war? Natürlich hast du noch eine Chance bei mir. Ich hab nie aufgehört dich zu lieben und hab mir immer nur gewünscht, dass du dies auch endlich einsiehst, dass wir zusammengehören", murmelte sie und hielt ihn noch immer in einer Umarmung gefangen.

Im ersten Moment war der Grünäugige wie erstarrt, doch sobald er die Informationen verarbeitet und verstanden hatte, breitete sich ein glückliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und er umarmte Ginny nun ebenfalls und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss, bevor er ihr schließlich in die Augen blickte. „Ich bin so froh dassdu mir verzeihst, Ginny. Ich weiß nicht was ich getan hätte wenn du das Gegenteil gesagt hättest. Ich liebe dich wirklich sehr", meinte er und blickte sie warm an. Die nächste Zeit saßen sie einfach nur schweigend und aneinandergekuschelt beisammen und hatten ihre Hände ineinanderverschlungen. Nach einer Weile jedoch erhoben sie sich beide, da es doch mittlerweile recht kühl geworden war und Harry brachte seine Freundin zum Potrait der Gryffindors. Er gab ihr noch einen Gutenachtkuss und ging dann beschwingten Schrittes auf seinen Rückweg, zu seinem eigenen Schlafräumen. Jedoch nahm er vorher noch seine Karte der Rumtreiber und warf einen letzten Blick drauf. Er erkannte das Draco und Severus nach wie vor in dem Schlafraum waren und auch sonst war heute überraschenderweise kein Schüler unterwegs. Doch als sein Blick auf den kleinen Punkt fiel der ihn selbst darstellte biss er sich leicht auf die Lippen.

_Harry James Potter_

„Verdammt, ich muss morgen definitiv Hermine fragen wie wir das klären damit die Rumtreiber nicht sogleich rausfinden wer wir sind. Da muss es doch irgendwas geben oder? Ich hoffe nur keiner der vier benutzt die Karte die nächsten Tage" dachte der Grünäugige und schlug sich leicht gegen die Stirn, da er erst jetzt darauf kam das die Karte auch bei den Rumtreibern war und diese würde sie verraten, wenn sie nichts dagegen unternahmen. Er löschte die Karte jedoch jetzt entgültig und steckte sie in seine Robe, dann machte er sich auf zu den Räumen der Schlangen. Auf halbem Weg wäre er beinahe von einem Lehrer erwischt worden und nur durch seine schnelle Reaktion entging er Professor Sanguin der im zweiten Korridor heranschritt. Harry hatte sich schnell hinter einem Geheimgang versteckt und wartete mit angehaltenen Atem das der Professor sich entfernte. Noch einige Minuten nach dem Verschwinden des Mannes verharrte der Grünäugige in seinem Versteck, bevor er sich hinaustraute. Was der Professor wohl gemacht hatte? War er nur auf einen Nachtrundgang gewesen oder hatte er irgendwas vorgehabt? Harry schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf und entschloss sich nun endlich schlafen zu gehen und diesesmal kam er ungeschoren eine viertelstunde später in seinem Schlafraum an. Die beiden anderen waren bereits in einem tiefen Schlaf gesunken, jedenfalls bewegten sie sich nicht als Harry das Zimmer betrat und er konnte das gleichmässige Atmen hören. Leise und möglichst ohne laute Geräusche zu machen zog Harry sich bettfertig an und sank schon wenige Augenblicke nachdem sein Kopf das Kissen berührt hatte in einen ruhigen Schlaf.

…...

_Harry saß auf einen großen Thron, in einem fast leeren Versammlungsraum. Wo genau er sich befand wusste er nicht, aber alles sah ziemlich dunkel und unheilverkündend aus. Neben seinem Thron saß Nagini seine Schlange und er streckte leicht eine seiner langen spitzen finger aus, um diese zu streicheln. Relativ schnell realisierte Harry das er sich trotz der anderen Zeit in Voldemorts Kopf befinden musste. Ein leises Zischeln entkam der Schlange das ihren Gefallen ausdrücken sollte, doch dann öffneten sich die Türen und zwei Gestalten betraten den großen Raum und verbeugten sich sogleich. „Bellatrix, Lucius, was habt ihr zu berichten?" zischte er und starrte die beiden mit seinen roten Augen nieder. Ein leichtes Tippen auf seinem Thron mit der linken Hand deutete an, das er nicht gerade mit Geduld beschenkt war im Moment und deshalb trat auch sogleich Bellatrix vor und erstattete Bericht. _

_„Mylord, wir haben heute in der Winkelgasse wie befohlen Wache gehalten und haben nach der Zielperson und dem Zielobjekt ausschau gehalten, doch dort sind sechs Schüler ins Auge gefallen die von einem Lehrer von Hogwarts geleitet wurden. Wir hatten vor uns diesen zu nähern, doch dann ist Sanguin aufgetaucht und deshalb haben wir uns zurückgezogen", sprach die braunhaarige mit kalter Stimme und blickte ihrem Meister in die Augen. Doch im nächsten Augenblick lag sie sich windend auf den Boden denn er hatte einen Crucio auf sie geschickt. „IHR WAGT ES OHNE BESONDERE ERKENNTNISSE ZURÜCKZUKOMMEN? Wozu hab ich euch denn bitte abgestellt die Winkelgasse zu bewachen? Damit euch eine Gruppe Teenager entkommt und ihr mir nichtmal das heranschaffen könnt, was ich verlangt habe?", zischte der dunkle Lord und wollte gerade aufs neue einen Crucio schicken, doch diesesmal auf beide. „Mylord bitte verzeiht, aber eines wissen wir, Sanguin hat den Gegenstand in seinem Besitz. Wir haben einen Plan um daran zugelangen und ich kenne einige angenehde Kanditaten die dafür sorgen können es zu besorgen. Bitte gebt uns noch eine Chance", meinte der blonde während er vor dem Thron auf dem Boden kniete und nicht wagte seinen Kopf zu erheben. Doch im nächsten Moment traf die beiden Todesser ein weiterer Crucio der einige Augenblicke anhielt. „Nungut, ihr habt noch eine Chance aber wenn ihr wieder versagt seid euch gewiss, dass die Folgen wesentlich schlimmer sein werden",warnte er und alles wurde dunkel. Harry war mit einem halblauten Aufkeuchen aufgewacht und rieb sich die schmerzende Narbe._


	8. Chapter 7 Gespräche auf dem Astroturm

Hallo Hermine, das tut mir leid. Ich hab mich da wohl ein wenig vertan gehabt. :( Ich habs jetzt geändert und hier ist auch ein neues Kapitel, für diejenigen unter euch die hier lesen :)

Kapitel 7 Gespräche auf dem Astronomieturm

Harry saß aufrecht auf seinem Bett und rieb sich noch immer die Stirn, während er über das gesehene nachdachte. Zum Glück hatte er nicht geschrien und so die anderen beiden Teenager aufgeschreckt, doch er bemerkte nicht ,dass einer der beiden aufgewacht war und mit geschlossenen Augen den murmeln von dem Grünäugigen lauschte. „Verdammt was soll das bedeuten? Sanguin hat irgendwas und warum braucht Voldemort dieses Ding, was Malfoy und Lestrange besorgen sollten. Ein glück das Sanguin aufgetaucht ist bevor die bei uns waren. Aber er ist irgendwie seltsam." Grummelnd erhob der Grünäugige sich und zog sich leise an. Er wollte einen kleinen Spaziergang machen um seine Gedanken zu erholen. Denn hier in dem Kerkern fühlte er sich irgendwie eingesperrt. Seufzend schlich er sich aus dem Schlafzimmer und bemerkte nicht, wie eine seiner beiden Zimmerkameraden sich aufsetzte und stirnrunzelnd hinter dem Grünäugigen herblickte. Niemand anderes als Severus war aufgewacht und hatte verwirrt das kleine Selbstgespräch mitangehört. Was hatte der neue mit dem dunklen Lord zu tun und was meinte er damit das Sanguin einen Gegenstand hätte? War der neue etwa ein Todesser? Aber wurde nicht gesagt der Heimatort der beiden und der anderen vier wäre zerstört worden? Dann wäre es doch unwahrscheinlich das sie Todesser sind, außer es war genauso geplant worden. Der schwarzhaarige schwor sich die Gruppe im Auge zu behalten und warf kurz einenBlick zu dem schlafenden Blonden im Zimmer.

Harry schlurfte leise durch das verlassene Schloss und seine Schritte führten ihn in den Raum der Wünsche. Einem Lehrer begegnete der grünäugige diesesmal nicht und darüber war er auch froh drüber. Es war zwar keine Sperre mehr, aber sicher ist sicher und er musste sein glück ja nicht gerade herausfordern. Direkt zur nächstmöglichen Chance wollte Harry seinenFreunden von dem Traum erzählen und auch Hermine auf die Sache mit der Karte anssprechen. Denn sie wüsste sicherlich eine Lösung. Wie wohl der Unterricht werden würde? Ob Harry dem blonden der sechsergruppe auch dazuziehen sollte oder ob sie ihn den Traum verheimlichen sollten? Immerhin konnten sie nicht vollständig wissen, ob Malfoy sich nicht doch für seinen Vater entscheiden würde, denn das der noch ein paar mal auftauchen würde in der nähe der sechs war ihnen allen bewusst. Wie wohl der Unterricht bei Sanguin sein würde? Von den Lehrern die Harry noch nicht kannte und vor wenigen Stunden getroffen hatte, war dieser Lehrer der das Fach Vgddk unterrichten würde, am seltsamsten und am geheimnisvollsten. Es war ziemlich deutlich, dass er etwas verbarg und das er ein großes geheimnis zu haben schien. Auf welcher Seite stand er? Auf der Seite des Ordens oder auf der Seite von Voldemort? Aber wieso hatte er dann nicht direkt diesen Gegenstand an die Todesser übergeben und wieso hätte er sie vor diesen beschützen sollen, wenn er für die dunkle Seite arbeitete? Dennoch verspürte der grünäugige ein leichtes Misstrauen gegenüber dieses Lehrers. Irgendwann würde er es rausfinden, soviel war sicher für den Jungen der lebt. Wie lange würde es wohl dauern, bis er das erste mal dem dunklen Lord gegenüberstehen würde müssen? Denn das dies passieren würde, war unausweichlich. Ihre Wege schienen selbst in dieser Zeit miteinander verwoben zu sein, denn warum sonst konnte er sehen was Voldemort sah oder wie er fühlte? Er musste also noch immer mit ihm verbunden sein, auch wenn das nicht der Voldemort war, den Harry kannte und der ihn als ebenwürtig gezeichnet hatte.

Dies hier war eine jüngere Version des schreckens von Großbritanien aber auch dieser war ziemlich gefährlich. Seufzend schritt Harry voran und er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er mittlerweile erneut den Astronomieturm erreicht hatte. Nur das dieser nun ziemlich leer war und nicht mehr von jemanden besetzt. Harry lächelte leicht, da seine Gedanken zurück zu Ginny gingen und ihrer Versöhnung. Endlich hatte er sie wieder und diesesmal würde er sich nicht erneut von ihr trennen. Nachdenklich blickte der Grünäugige von dem Astronomieturm und genoß einfach nur die Aussicht. Wie sehr hatte er die letzten monate dieses Schloss und die Aussicht vermisst, zulange definitiv. Immerhin war Hogwarts sein wirkliches zuhause, schon immer gewesen, seitdem er damals die Zauberwelt kennengelernt hatte. Aber würde es dass auch noch in der Zukunft sein, wenn sie in die Geschehnisse eingriffen? Würde Hogwarts noch immer der einzige Punkt seiner Heimat sein, oder hätte er endlich eine leibliche Familie? Klar die Weasleys waren seine zweite Familie, aber trotzdem hatte er seine Eltern immer mal sehen wollen und nun könnte er dies und wenn alles gut lief, würde er sie sogar auch in der Zukunft haben. Harry wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als plötzlich eine blonde Gestalt in sein Sichtfeld trat. „Du hier Gryffin? Warum überrascht mich das nur nicht so wirklich?",erklang das höhnische Schnauben von niemand anderen als Draco,welcher sich nun auch aus dem Schlafraum geschlichen hatte, als er aufgewacht war. Er brauchte eigentlich ein wenig Zeit für sich um nachzudenken, wie sein Leben vorangehen sollte. Wollte er wirklich erneut sowas durchmachen, wie er schon hinter sich hatte? Wollte er ein Todesser sein, oder würde er es wirklich schaffen und sich gegen diesen Weg zu entscheiden? Der junge Malfoy war sich mehr als bewusst, dass dies ein großer Test für ihn war und er hatte als einzige Möglicheit eine richtige lösung zu finden, sich wohl ein wenig an Narbengesicht und die anderen halten, denn sonst war er ganz alleine hier und er konnte einfach nicht alles in sich hineinfressen, was er über die Zukunft grübelte. Niemand sonst kannte schließlich die Wahrheit über die sechs, außer dumbledore natürlich und der grauäugige wollte dies auch beibehalten. Was passieren würde, wenn sein Vater davon erfahren würde, konnte der junge Malfoy sich ziemlich gut vorstellen und er verzichtete darauf, dass dies jemals eintreffen sollte. Also würde er zumindestens für den Moment mit Potter und Konsorten auskommen. Gerade hatte er den Astronomieturm erreicht, als er sah das dieser schon von jemanden besetzt war und er wollte wütend umdrehen und sich einen anderen Ort suchen, aber stattdessen blieb er und machte sich bemerkbar. Er versuchte höhnisch zu klingen und war überrascht dass ihm das auch gelang. „ich hätte nie gedacht das ausgerechnet du bei den Schlangen landen würdest, Gryffin, ich meine du bist so ziemlich eher ein Löwe, wobei ich zugeben muss dass du auch einiges einer Schlange hast, aber warum hast du nichtmal wiedersprochen?",wollte er schließlich wissen und lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, während er nach unten blickte und den Wald betrachtete, der dunkel und warnend in der Ferne aufragte. Einige Zeit herrschte einfach nur pures Schweigen und der grauäugige vermutete schon, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, als der Potter endlich das Wort ergriff und zu einer Antwort ansetzte. „Ich bin der Meinung dass es an der Zeit ist, auch die andere Seite mal kennenzulernen, ich hätte schon damals dorthingekonnt, aber ich hatte vorrurteile und du warst außerdem in dem Haus. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde das ich dich gut leiden konnte, Draco. Du hast mir nicht gerade großen Grund gegeben vor sieben Jahren." Der blonde blickte überrascht als er diese Worte vernahm, aber er konnte dem nicht wirklich wiedersprechen, es stimmte er hatte sich ziemlich mies dem anderen gegenüber verhalten, damals als beide das erste mal ihren fuß in dieses Schloss gesetzt hatten und das wurde nicht wirklich besser, mit den Jahren. Er hatte schließlich jeden Grund gesucht um ihn zu schikanieren, wobei dies nie wirklich den gehofften effekt gehabt hatte. Doch jetzt? Klar er konnte die anderen der gruppe noch immer nicht gerade leiden, aber er hatte kapiert, dass er wohl ein wenig umgänglicher werden müsste, wenn er nicht völlig alleine in dieser Zeit sein wollte, da konnte er sich doch nicht ausgerechnet mit den leuten verfeinden die dasselbe Geheimnis teilten.

Draco ließ sich nach einigen Augenblicken auf der Mauer nieder und ließ seine beine leicht baumeln. Beide Teenager schwiegen für einige Augenblicke und es war gar keine unangenehme Stille, doch dies änderte sich schließlich und Draco erhob erneut seine stimme. „Was hast du eigentlich vor? Glaubst du wirklich dass du dich mit Severus anfreunden könntest? Er ist nicht gerade der freundlichste und vor allem warum solltest du es überhaupt wollen, bist doch deinem vater nicht unähnlich", endete er und betrachtete den grünäugigen von der Seite her, denn dieser hatte sich neben ihm niedergelassen. Der andere junge verkrampfte sich ein wenig und es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, was Draco gerade gesagt hatte, doch es stimmte doch oder? Naja vielleicht nicht so ganz. „Frettchen! Halt dich besser zurück mit solchen unterstellungen ich bin nicht er, sondern Harry und ich finde das jeder das Recht hat, Freunde zu haben und Severus könnte aus dem dunklen gezogen werden, wenn er nur nicht alleine wäre, oder findest du das als eine falsche überlegung? Hilfst du mir, denn er ist wirklich ziemlich einsam. Ich möchte nicht das aus ihm der gleiche Mann wird, den wir kennen. Das wurde nur so, weil niemand ihn wirklich helfen wollte und alle ihm ausgenutzt hatten. Selbst derjenige dem er am meisten vertraut hatte", sprach der grünäugige und Draco rollte leicht mit den Augen. Sankt Potter war mal wieder dabei den Helden zu spielen, aber was er sagte stimmte. Einige Augenblicke schwieg der blonde, bevor er schließlich eine Antwort gab. „Ich denke ich kann ein wenig damit machen, immerhin war ich schon immer einer der Schlangen und weiß am besten wie es dort läuft. Achja es war nicht gerade klug sich mit Nott anzulegen, aber das ist dir wahrscheinlich egal. Mach dir aber besser nicht zuviele Feinde bei uns, du hast schon genug davon und das solltest du eigentlich wissen",ermahnte der blonde den anderen und erhob sich schließlich um wieder zurückzugehen. „Danke Ignis", meinte der andere und dann verschwand der blonde auch schon.

Harry blickte gedankenverloren in den Himmel, kaum dass der andere ihn alleine gelassen hatte. Irgendwie war es gut gewesen mit dem blonden zu reden und für den Moment traute Harry dem anderen auch bis zu einem gewissen Punkt, auch wenn Zweifel noch immer da waren. Die letzten Worte des anderen gaben Harry zu denken. Es war eine gute Warnung, aber was konnte der Grünäugige daran ändern, wenn er sich die Feinde halt schuf? Er konnte nicht unbedingt so gut verstellen, wenn er jemanden nicht mochte. Aber er konnte auch nicht zuviel wagen. Harry schluckte leicht und entschloss sich schließlich ein wenig vorsichtiger zu sein. Schließlich stand auch er auf und verließ den Astronomieturm und ging zurück zu seinem Zimmer. Auch hier hatte er Glück und begegnete niemanden, aber als er im Zimmer angelangte waren beide seiner Zimmergenoßen wach. Bei Snape hatte er dies nicht erwartet, doch er grüßte die beiden mit einem genuschelten Morgen und legte sich erneut noch einmal ein wenig ins Bett. Er hatte noch gute drei Stunden um noch ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor der Schulalltag begann und das hatte er vor zu nutzen. Dann würde er sobald wie möglich mit Hermine sprechen um sich um das Kartenproblem zu kümmern.


	9. Chapter 8 Die Karte der Rumtreiber

Kapitel 8 Die Karte der Rumtreiber

Harry fühlte sich als hätte er sich gerade erst zum schlafen gelegt, als Draco ihn unsanft aufweckte, indem er ihm ein wenig Wasser ins Gesicht sprizte. An sich war dies ja nichtmal schlimm, aber es war doch recht kaltes wasser und das erschreckte ihn ziemlich. Er wollte den anderen angreifen, doch dann ließ er es bleiben und zog sich erstmal an. Er bemerkte dass der letzte des zimmers anscheinend schon weg war, denn von Severus war keine Spur mehr. „Severus schon weg beim Früstück?", erkundigte der Grünäugige sich und bekam nur ein Nicken als antwort, während dieser schon angezogen war und überraschenderweise auf Harry zu warten schien. „Ehm Ignis, warum wartest du auf mich und vor allem, wieso weckst du mich anstatt mich verschlafen zu lassen?",wollte Harry wissen und fuhr sich leicht durchs Haar, während er sich anzog und kurz frischmachte. Diese Worte entlockten nur ein Schnauben von seinem Gegenüber. „Gryffin, in Slytherin ist es nicht das gleich wie bei den Löwen, wir treten in der Regel äußerlich als Gemeinschaft auf und da kommt es nicht gut, wenn einer verschläft und besonders keine neuen, glaub nicht das ich das einfach aus nächstenliebe tue." Verwundert zog der Grünäugige eine Augenbraue hoch als er diese Erklärung vernahm, aber es stimmt. In der Regel traten die Slytherins als Gemeinschaft auf und es gab nur wenige die auffielen, da sie gehänselt wurden und das selbst von dem eigenen Haus. Warum war Severus aber dann schon vorgegangen? Gehörte er auch im eigenen Haus zu denjenigen die Ausgestoßene waren? Wahrscheinlich, denn er hatte ja nie wirklich Freunde gehabt außer Lily. Harry hoffte das sie dies nun ändern könnten, wenn sie nur genug Zeit hätten. Aber erstmal würden sie ja eh hier bleiben, da sie keine Ahnung hatten wie sie zurücksollten und wie sie überhaupt erst hergekommen waren.

Mittlerweile war auch Harry fertig angezogen und schnappte sich seine Tasche und wollte dann zum Frühstück gehen. Er folgte Draco der schon an der Tür wartete und ziemlich schnell waren sie schon in der großen Halle angelangt. Sogleich schaute Harry sich nach seinen Freunden um und erkannte nur Hermine am Tisch der Raben und Neville bei den Dachsen, aber von den beiden richtigen Geschwistern war noch nichts zu sehen, wahrscheinlich schlief Ron noch. Während Malfoy am Tisch der Schlangen direkt platz nahm, ging Harry nochmal kurz zum Tisch der Raben. „Hey Schwesterherz, können wir später nochmal reden nachm Frühstück?", erkundigte er sich direkt, während er den um sie herumsitzenden kurz grüßend zunickte. Aber dann wieder die Aufmerksamkeit auf Hermine wandte. „Hey Brüderchen, gut geschlafen? Klar können wir nach dem Frühstück kurz reden, aber dann müssen wir zum Unterricht, also bleibt nicht soviel Zeit. Glaubst du Ron und Ginny schaffen es bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn? Ich wette ja Ron wird so tierisch verschlafen." Wie üblich hielt die Brünette kaum ihren Atem an und brachte harry damit zum grinsen. Manchesmal sprach sie immer noch so schnell wie ein Wasserfall, aber ihn störte es nicht mehr so groß. „Ja ich habe gut geschlafen. Nunja ich bezweifel auch dass er pünklich erscheint, außer seine Zimmerkameraden wecken ihn ebenfalls und Ginny? Ich glaube sie wird geweckt werden. Du ich muss jetzt zu meinem Tisch, bis nach demEssen", meinte er und ging dann zu den Schlangen zurük. Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass so einige dunkle Blicke auf den Gesichtern seiner Hausgenoßen war, während sie ihn betrachteten. Ihnen gefiel es wohl nicht besonders, dass er sich mit anderen Häusern abgab. Ohne sich darum zu kümmern, nickte er Neville am Tisch der Hufflepuffs zu und setzte sich dann zwischen Severus und Draco. Der Blondschopf beugte sich leicht näher und wisperte. „Dir is bewusst dass du dich ziemlich unbeliebt machst oder? Klar du grüßt deine Schwester, aber das du auch noch mit beinahe allen so respektvoll unmgehst, von den anderen Häusern. Musstest du der Flasche von V... meinem Bruder unbedingt grüßen?", zischte er und warf gemeinten böse Blicke zu.

Harry war es aufgefallen, dass der andere sich beinahe versprochen hatte und eigentlich was anderes als Bruder sagen wollte. Es schien ihm ziemlich schwer zu fallen, zu akzeptieren dass ein Draco Malfoy nun zum Schein mit einem Longbottom verwandt sein musste. Aber das hatte Harry ja auch schon geahnt, als die überlegungen gesagt wurden. Harry rollte genervt mit den Augen und grummelte dann zurück. „Ja Ignis ich muss deinen Bruder unbedingt grüßen, er ist schließlich mein Freund was man von uns gerade nicht unbedingt behaupten kann und kannst du mal aufhören, einen nur nach dem Haus zu beurteilen..." Wütend tauschten die beiden siebzehnjährigen einen bösen Blick miteinander, doch dann unterbrachen sie sich und Harry begann zu frühtstücken und sich von jedem etwas aufzutun. ER ignorierte die meisten Blicke der Schlangen, die ihn feindlich gesinnt beobachteten und stattdessen begann er snape in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, auch wenn dies sich als ziemlich schwer entwickelte. Die meisten Antworten von dem schwarzhaarigen bestanden aus ziemlich prägnaten und kurzen Antworten. Gerade hatte er sich ein Bröttchen in den Mund geschoben, als eine rothaarige Gryffindor mit dem Schulsprecherabzeichen an der Brust bei Harry und Draco ankam. „Hey ihr beiden, Ignis und Gryffin oder? Ich bin Lily Evans die Schulsprecherin und soll euch ein wenig herumführen, bevor der unterricht beginnt", erklärte die rothaarige freundlich und blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her. Severus schien sie bewusst zu ignorieren und harry erkannte, das der schwarzhaarige nahe dran war Lily anzusprechen, aber letztendlich ließ er seine Chance verstreichen. Ein trauriger Schimmer glitzerte in seinen dunklen Augen, für einen Augenblick. „Okay danke schön Lily. Aber ich müsste vorher nochmal kurz mit meiner Schwester was besprechen, wenn das in Ordnung ist", antwortete Harry seiner zukünftigen Mutter mit einem freundlichen Ausdruck, die grimmigen Mienen ignorierend die einige Slytherins zur Schau trugen unter anderem auch Nott. Im ersten Moment schien die Löwin ein wenig überrascht zu sein, das ein Slytherin so freundlich war, doch dann nickte sie lächelnd und verließ den grüngewandeten Tisch. Harry folgte ihr mit Blicken, bis sie am Gryffindortisch platznahm, an dem er nun auch seine Freundin erblickte. „Warum hast du sie nicht angesprochen, Severus. Ich hab gesehen das es dir auf der Zunge lag?", wisperte der grünäugige seinem Sitznachbarn zu, sodass nur noch Draco die Worte vernahm. Harry bereute es fast gefragt zu haben, obwohl er die Antwort schon vermutete, aber er hatte einfach fragen müssen. Doch nun warf der schwarzhaarige Harry einem abweisenden Blick zu und knurrte. „Das geht dich nicht wirklich etwas an, Gryffin..." Der Junge der lebte zuckte bei dem scharfen Ton unwillkürlich zusammen und wandte seinen Blick von Severus ab. Zufällig traf sein Blick auf den seines ehemaligen Erzfeindes, der nur ein leichtes Kopfschütteln signalisierte und sich dann wieder seinem Essen widmete.  
Würde Harry es wirklich schaffen, das Vertrauen des anderen zu gewinnen? Einfach würde es defintiv nicht werden, aber war im Leben eines Harry Potters schon einfach? Sein ganzes Leben konnte man schließlich als Herausforderung ansehen. Gerade aß er einen letzten Bissen, als er Hermine erblickte die aufgestanden war und nun in einiger Entfernung von seinem neuen Haustisch zu warten schien. Harry erhob sich und beugte sich zu Draco. „Kommst du dann mit bei Evans?" Fragend blickte er den blonden an und dieser gab nur ein leichtes nicken von sich, machte aber keine Anstalten schon aufzustehen. Harry beeilte sich und ging schnell zu Hermine und zog sie aus der Halle in eine Ecke, wo sie direkt einen Antilauschzauber sprachen. „Hermine, wir haben ein Problem. Die Karte der Rumtreiber zeigt unsere echten Namen, hast du eine Idee wie wir diese verändern können?",kam der Grünäugige auch gleich zur Sache, da er wusste das sie es eilig hatten und lily auf sie wartete.

Die Braunhaarige blickte nachdenklich zu Harry und meinte dann nach einigen Augenblicken. „Hast du die Karte gerade dabei? Dann kann ich daran ein wenig herumhantieren, also ich meine jetzt deine Version." sprach sie schnell und hob bereits ihren Zauberstab und wartete darauf, dass Harry die Karte hervorholte, denn er hatte sie wirklich dabei. Er legte sie nämlich eigentlich fast nie aus der Hand. Kurzerhand holte Harry die Karte hervor und reichte sie Hermine, welche ihren stab darauf hielt und wispernd den Inhalt wiedergab, sodass die Karte sich aktivierte. Dann sprach sie einen unbekannten und unverständlichen Zauberspruch und die Punkte von Harry und Hermine nahmen ihren Aliasnamen an. Schnell blickte Harry überrascht auf die restliche Karte und wirlich erkannte er alle die Zeitreisenden als Punkte beschriftet mit den ausgesuchten Namen. Einzig und allein eventuelle Mittelnamen waren als Anfangsbuchstabe vertreten. Beispielsweise Harry J Gryffin oder Draco L. Ignis. Harry trug ein breites Grinsen auf dem gesicht und ehe er sich versah umarmte er seine Schwester leicht. „Du bist echt die beste, Hermine, das ist also auch so auf der anderen?", wisperte er und löste sich dann von ihr, während er die Karte wieder löschte. Das Nicken der Brünetten bestätigte seine Vermutung und er grinste leicht, doch dann machten die beiden sich wieder auf um zu Lily zu gehen. Die schon wartete.


	10. Chapter 9 Der erste Schultag

Kapitel 9 Der erste Schultag

Kaum waren Hermine und Harry wieder zurückgekommen, standen bereits die anderen ihrer Gruppe bei der Schulsprecherin. Der Grünäugige war ehrlich gesagt froh, dass keine Spur von seinem Vater war, denn irgendwie glaubte er nicht unbedingt daran, dassihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen so gut verlaufen würde. Er war schließlich eine der Schlangen, die soweit Harry wusste so von den Anführern der Rumtreiber verachtet wurden. Kurz warf er einen Blick zu Draco, ob dieser irgendwas mitbekommen hatte. Doch es schien nicht so und so hörte der Grünäugige nun stattdessen der Schulsprecherin zu, während er direkt neben Ginny ging und leicht ihre Hand hielt. Endlich war er wieder mit ihr zusammen und er blickte ab und an zu ihr, sodass er Lilys Erklärungen nicht ganz mitbekam. Aber das war ja eh kein großes Problem, kannte er doch den Weg in Hogwarts und war sich sogar der Geheimgänge bewusst. Erst als sie wieder im Eingangsbereich ankamen, wachte Harry wirklich aus seinem Gedanken wieder auf. „Achja noch eine Warnung, Ron. Deine Zimmerkameraden sind nicht gerade der beste Umgang. James Potter und Sirius Black jedoch sind die schlimmsten", erklärte die Rothaarige gerade noch, doch Ron grinste nur leicht. „Ist gut, Lily, danke für die Rumführung und deinen Rat, aber ich denke wenn sie meine Freunde nicht akzeptieren, dann werde ich ihnen eh die Meinung geigen." Grinsend tauschte er einen Blick mit dem Grünäugigen aus, der diesen dankbar erwiderte. „Sag mal Harry, wieso bist du eigentlich ausgerechnet ein Slytherin? Du scheinst für einen Slytherin ziemlich nett? Andere hätten mich vorhin angemacht, aber du warst sogar freundlich?",wollte die Rothaarige Führerin schließlich wissen, nachdem Ron seine Meinung gesagt hatte.  
Der Grünäugige blickte ein wenig überrascht drein, als er diese Wortstellung vernahm. Aber schließlich musste er innerlich zustimmen das es wohl stimmte. „Nunja, Lily. Ich verstehe nicht wo der Sinn wäre, wenn ich meine Freunde jetzt plötzlich anders behandel oder gar andere Hausmitglieder. Ich meine du hast mich nett angesprochen und ich bin kein üblicher Slytherin. Das ist dann wohl eher Draco hier. Schau doch diese beiden Brüder an, der eine ist in Slytherin und der andere in Hufflepuff. Ich finds vollkommen idiotisch dass die Häuser getrennt werden und dadurch eine jahrelange Feindschaft geschürrt wird. Außerdem sind ja nicht alle Slytherins gleich böse oder etwa doch?" Fragend blickte er die Rothaaarige an und wartete auf eine Antwort ihrerseits. Draco ließ bei diesen Worten ein leichtes Schnauben erklingen, aber hielt sich zurück mit Kommentaren und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort davon zum Unterrichtsraum. Für einen Moment blickte Harry und seine Freunde, sowie die Schulsprecherin dem blonden hinterher und Neville murmelte leise, „Typisch, ich frage mich echt wieso ich ausgerechnet mit diesen bescheuerten Frettchen verwandt sein muss..." Dies löste ein amüsantes Schmunzeln bei den Zeitreisenden aus und ein verwirrter Blick bei Lily. „Was meinst du mit Frettchen?", wollte sie sogleich wissen und stellte die Frage an Harry erstmal zurück, denn dies interessierte sie doch sehr. „Nunja mein Bruder hat sich mal ziemlich mies aufgeführt und da hat ihn einer unser Privatlehrer bestraft indem er ihn in ein Frettchen verwandelt hat", erklärte der Hufflepuff schüler grinsend und zwinkerte der Rothaarigen zu. Diese jedoch zog die Augenbraue kraus, bei diesen Worten.

„Was hat er denn bitte gemacht, dass ein Lehrer so eine Bestrafung ausgewählt hat? Besonders gut find ich das nicht", meinte die junge Evans und blickte fragend in die Runde. „Naja im Gegensatz zu mir ist Draco schon eher eine Schlange gewesen. Er hat damals versucht mich von hinten anzugreifen, weil nunja wir konnten uns nicht gerade gut leiden und momentan ist es noch immer ein wenig schwierig", erklärte der Grünäugige und ignorierte einfach die Tatsache, dass die Rothaarige nicht auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte. Er schätzte Lily eh als nicht so vorurteilhaft ein, wie manch andere die sie kennenlernen würden. „Lily? Seit wann ist eigentlich Professor Sanguin auf der Schule?", wollte Hermine schließlich neugierig wissen, da sie sich diese Frage schon länger stellte. Sogleich wurde die Miene der Schulsprecherin ernst und sie seufzte leicht. „Er ist seit letztem Jahr hier, aber nunja er ist manchmal noch strenger als Professor McGonnagal, die Verwandlungslehrerin. Der Unterricht an sich jedoch ist ziemlich niveuvoll und fordernd. Selbst die Rumtreiber trauen sich bei ihm im Unterricht keine Streiche mehr zu machen und sie haben es sehr wohl versucht", erklärte die Rothaarige und sie grinste zuletzt ein wenig, denn sie fand es gut dass mal in einem Unterricht keinerlei Streiche gehalten wurden. Doch dann wurde sie nachdenklich und blickte die fünf an. „Wieso fragt ihr so speziell? Habt ihr ihn schon näher kennengelernt?" Kurz tauschte die Braunhaarige einen Blick mit ihren Freunden, bevor sie schließlich antwortete. „Naja, Professor Sanguin hat mit uns in die Winkelgasse gebracht als wir unsere Schulsachen holen mussten. Wir hatten ja keine mehr, da unse Heimat ja vollkommen dem Erdboden gleichgemacht wurde." Bei diesen Worten fiel es ihr nicht schwer eine betretende Miene zu machen, denn ihre Gedanken gingen zu der Schlacht aus der sie gezogen worden waren. Wieviele waren wohl gestorben? Hatte der Dunkle Lord letztendlich gesiegt gehabt oder war noch Hoffnung? Doch letztendlich schüttelte die Braunhaarige den Kopf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Schulsprecherin. „Tut mir leid, ich war ein wenig eingenommen von Erinnerungen", murmelte sie mit belegter Stimme. Auch die anderen der Gruppe hatten traurige Gesichter und schwelgten in ihren eigenen Erinnerungen. Betroffen blickte die Rothaarige nun zwischen den Freunden hin und her und meinte schließlich, „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte keine alten Wunden aufreißen. Es muss schlimm gewesen sein, soviele Freunde und Familie verloren zu haben",sprach die Schulsprecherin und wünschte sich, sie könne ihre vorigen Worte zurücknehmen. Doch dafür war es nun zu spät.

Nach einigen Augenblicken jedoch unterbrach Harry die Entschuldigung der Siebtkässlerin und zeigte ihr ein halbes Lächeln, auch wenn sein Blick noch immer traurig schimmerte. „Ist schon gut, Lily. Wir haben überlebt und müssen daraus das beste machen. Wir haben zwar einige Freunde und Familie verloren, aber wir haben nicht vor jetzt einfach klein beizugeben. Selbst Draco nicht und er ist ein ziemlicher Idiot, doch auch ihm geht der Verlust nahe", meinte der Grünäugige auch wenn er mit dem Verlust eher dessen Mutter meinte, denn er ahnte das der junge Malfoy diese doch ziemlich vermisste und hier konnte er sich dieser nicht einfach nähern, da er ja noch nichtmal geboren war. Harry versuchte sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, doch bei Lilys Anblick kamen alte Bilder hoch und er wandte seinen Blick schließlich ab und rannte ohne ein weiteres Wort davon. Hermine folgte ihm sogleich, sodass nur noch Neville, Ron und Ginny mit Lily zurückblieben. Niedergeschlagen blickte die Rothaarige den beiden Gryffins nach die um die Ecke verschwanden. „Ich hätte einfach meinen Mund halten sollen",murmelte sie unter Gewissensbissen klagend.

Doch Neville schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Lily. Es ist nur so, dass Harry und Hermine ihre leiblichen Eltern schon vor längerer Zeit verloren haben und das hat ihn daran erinnert, dass er jetzt noch mehr verloren hat und wir die einzigen sind die noch geblieben sind. Generell hat Harry schon viel mehr verloren gehabt vor dem Angriff. Vor zwei Jahren nunja sein Pate wurde damals getötet", erklärte er und blickte zum Schluss zu Boden. Lilys Gesicht wurde immer trauriger bei der Erklärung und sie nahm sich vor, dass sie ihn freundlich behandeln würde und ihm helfen, wenn sie es konnte. „Verstehe, es tut mir leid das zu hören. Meint ihr Hermine kann ihn wieder beurhigen?", wollte sie leise wissen und blickte dabei die beiden Geschwister an, die vollends da waren. „Ach keine Sorge, wenn einer Harry beruhigen kann, dann ist das Hermine oder Ginny hier, nicht wahr?", grinste Ron und zwinkerte seiner Schwester zu. Er wollte die Stimmung ein wenig auflockern und dies gelang ihm schließlich auch. „Seid ihr zusammen, du und Harry?", fragte die Rothaarige nun neugierig die andere und sie bekam ein amüsiertes Nicken als Antwort. „Ja nachdem Harry sich endlich dazu aufgeraft hat einzusehen, dass es mich nicht schützt wenn er sich von mir trennt. Harry hat ein ziemlichen Beschützerinstinkt." Die letzten Worte sagte Ginny mit einem leichten Seufzen und einem Augenverdrehen. „Oh ja das kannst du laut sagen. Ein ziemlich großen Beschützerinstinkt",meinte Ron lachend, aber dann wandte er kurz einen verwirrten Blick auf die Umgebung. „Ehm ich glaube wir sollten langsam mal zum Unterricht gehen oder? Haben wir nicht zuerst Verteidigung bei Professor Mysteriös?", warf er dann in den Raum und wirklich es wurde Zeit für die erste Stunde.

Gehetzt rannten die vier nun zum Klassenraum und kamen gerade noch fünf Minuten vor Beginn an. Draco saß schon im Zimmer bei einer Gruppe Slytherins am Fenster, während Lily sich schließlich neben ihrer besten Freundin Alice in der zweiten Reihe nieder. Die drei übrigen warfen erst einen beobachtenden Blick umher, bevor sie ebenfalls Platz nahmen. Von Hermine und Harry jedoch war noch keine Sicht, ob sie es rechzeitig schaffen würden? Den höhnisch fragenden Blick des blonden ignorierten die drei anderen Zeitreisenden, während sie ungeduldig zur Tür blickten. Dass die Rumtreiber sie beobachten, schien ihnen gar nicht aufzufallen, da sie sich sorgen um die beiden anderen machten.

–...-

„James? Was glaubst du wo die beiden Gryffins sind? Ich kapier nicht wieso die Ravenclaw so an einem Slytherin hängt, ich meine die Slytherins sind doch falsch und besonders dieser blonde da bei Snape", wisperte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu, während er beobachtetende Blicke auf die Gruppe Slytherins aber auch auf die beiden Gryffindors und den Hufflepuff warf. Irgendwas kam ihm an den sechs neuen Schülern seltsam vor und dabei hatte das Schuljahr gerade erst begonnen. Wieso kamen sie ausgerechnet erst zu ihrem siebten Schuljahr? Stimmte es das ihre Heimat zerstört worden war oder waren sie am Ende gar Spione von Lord Voldemort? Dieser wurde schließlich immer mächtiger. Als der schwarzhaarige keine antwort bekam, wollte er auffahren, doch dann bemerkte er auch schon was die Aufmerksamkeit seines besten Freundes auf sich gezogen hatte. Es war nämlich Lily Evans, diejenige für die der eingebildete Potter schon seit anfang an schwärmte. Doch diese hatte ihn immer abgewehrt. Sie war gerade in ein Gespräch mit dieser Summerby Ginny oder wie diese hieß. Sirius musste zugeben, dass die neue doch recht ansehnlich aussah, aber ob er sich an ihr versuchen sollte? Naja erstmal müsste er eh seinem besten Freund dabei helfen, endlich das Herz der Schulsprecherin zu gewinnen. Obwohl er langsam bezweifelte, ob dies überhaupt noch gelingen sollte. Es machte ihn ziemlich fertig dauernd sehen zu müssen wie sein bester Freund niedergeschlagen, eine Abfuhr nach der anderen bekam. Denn der Black wusste, das James seine gefühle wirklich so meinte und nicht mit Lily spielen wollte. Aber diese schien genau solche Gedanken zu haben hinter James Absichten. Okay James war vielleicht nicht unbedingt der beste um ihr wirklich zu zeigen dass sie die einzige war die er liebte. Denn es war wohl nicht sonderlich hilfreich wenn er manchesmal mit jemanden anderen ausging, weil Lily einfach nicht zusagte. Der junge Black schnipste seinen besten Freund gegen die Stirn und wandte sich dann an seinen zweiten besten Freunde Remus. „Hast du mir wenigstens zugehört?", murmelte er leicht eingeschnappt und erntete dadurch ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln des Braunhaarigen Vertrauensschülers. Er sah abgezehrt aus und ziemlich müde irgendwie. Aber das lag daran, das schon bald Vollmond ausstand und Remus Lupin war ein Werwolf, doch nur die Rumtreiber und Dumbledore wussten davon und Snape natürlich, aber das war nur wegen einem kleinen Unfall. Eigentlich hatte Sirius ihm ja so einen Streich spielen wollen, doch er hatte nie gewollt das Snape dabei sterben würde und das wäre beinahe passiert, wenn James den schleimigen Slytherin nicht davor bewahrt hatte. Diese Zeit im fünften Jahr war wirklich grauenhaft für den jungen Black gewesen, aber nun hatte er seine drei besten Freunde wieder und sie vertrauten ihm wieder. Nie wieder wollte er so einen Fehler tun, der das Vertrauen seiner Freunde in ihn so erschütterte.

„Sirius, hör einfach auf die neuen gleich so zu verurteilen, okay? Ich geb zu dieser Ignis scheint nicht besonders freundlich zu sein, aber warum müssen bitte alle gleich so schlecht sein? Ron und Ginny sind doch nett, oder nicht? Was den Hufflepuff Ignis angeht, er scheint auch nicht so schlecht zu sein. Irgendwie scheinen die drei besorgt zu sein, während der andere nur höhnisch zu ihnen blickt. Ob wohl irgendwas mit den beiden anderen passiert ist?", meinte nun Remus und mahnte Sirius zur Vernunft, während er nun die Blicke zu bedenken gab, die drei von den vier anwesenden zur Tür warfen. Der Braunhaarige hatte nachdenklich die Miene verzogen, während er die drei so verschiedenen Schüler betrachtete, die nun zur Tür starrten. Verwundert merkte er jetzt auch, das der eigentlich sonst so pünktliche Verteidigungslehrer noch nicht da war, obwohl die Stunde genau in dem Augenblick anfangen sollte. Was dies wohl bedeutete? Letztes Jahr war ziemlich anstrengend gewesen und der vierte im Bunde der Rumtreiber war ziemlich froh gewesen, dass er VGDDK nicht mehr besuchen musste, da er den ZAG dort nicht geschafft hatte. Unterricht bei diesen strengen Lehrer hätte er niemals durchgehalten und wenn Remus sich daran nun erinnerte konnte er diesem nur zustimmen. Es war nicht so das Remus schlecht von seinem Freund dachte, aber dieser hatte wirklich ziemliche schwierigkeiten mit zaubern und manchmal war er eher einem Squib ähnlich als wirklich magisch. Zauber klappten bei ihm wirklich nur sehr selten und mit ziemlich viel Übung.  
Gerade wollte der braunhaarige Rumtreiber noch etwas sagen, als mit einem lauten Knall die Tür aufging und der gesuchte Lehrer eintrat, doch er war nicht allein. Hinter ihm kamen die beiden fehlenden Schüler mit gesenkten Blick ließen sie sich bei ihren Freunden nieder und sagten kein Wort. Der männliche der beiden schien irgendwie gedankenverloren zu sein zumindestens war sein Blick starr zum Lehrertisch gerichtet. Was wohl passiert war? Warum hatte der Lehrer die beiden mitgebracht oder waren sie einfach zur gleichen Zeit angekommen? Aber wenn sie zur gleichen Zeit gekommen wären, hätte der Lehrer sie doch bestimmt gerügt, denn er erwartete das man schon im Unterrichtsraum saß sobald er kam, also blieb nur noch die Möglichkeit das er sie hergebracht hatte.


	11. Chapter 10 Die erste Stunde Verteidigung

Kapitel 10 Die erste Stunde Verteidigung

Der folgende Unterricht war für die Zeitreisenden eine einzige Katastrophe. Nicht das der Professor sie wirklich schikanieren würde, aber er hatte den Unterricht damit eröffnet, das er eine kleine Kostprobe von den sechs verlangt hatte. An sich nichts ungewöhnliches unter neuen Schülern, aber das er ausgerechnet den Imperius Fluch durchnehmen musste, einen der drei unverzeihlichen. Die jedoch für den Lehrplan erlaubt waren in diesem Jahr.  
Selbst die Ministeriumsleute hatten eingesehen, dass es nicht schaden könnte zumindestens gegen diesen Zauber zu wappen in den Zeiten der Dunkelheit die Großbritanien drohte. Jeder der sechs musste also vortreten und gegen diesen Fluch ankämpfen, während Sanguin ihn auf sie wirkte.

Die beiden Mädchen hatten kaum Probleme damit und schüttelten ihn nach einigen Augenblicken komplett ab. Ron dagegen hatte wohl am meisten Probleme, aber er schaffte es einigermaßen. Draco war mit Neville bis dahin der schnellste der Zeitreisenden, der den Zauber sogleich überwunden hatte und nun sollte Harry kommen, welcher die ganze Zeit seit eintreten noch kein Wort gesagt hatte und auch kaum aufgeblickt hatte. Er war ziemlich in Gedanken und so war er einfach automatisch aufgestanden als er nach vorne gerufen wurde. Nun stand er vor aller Augen und wartete darauf, dass der Lehrer ihn mit den Zauber beschoss. Sanguin hob seinen Stab und momente später sprach er auch schon die Formel auf den Jungen siebzehnjährigen. Harrys Blick wurde für einen Moment ein wenig milchig und er vernahm eine schallende Stimme in seinem Kopf. „Benutze die Schlangensprache vor der ganzen Klasse..." Nur er konnte die Stimmen augenscheinlich hören, denn die anderen blickten neugierig zu den beiden. Irritiert hob er leicht eine Augenbraue an und schüttelte den Kopf ganz sachte. Sein Blick wurde wieder klarer. „Wozu sollte ich denn das bitte machen? Damit ich direkt alle als Feinde habe? Nein Danke ich weiß genau wie sehr Parselmünder beurteilt werden", dachte Harry auf die Worte der fremden Stimme und nun waren seine Augen wieder strahlend Grün und er blickte dem Lehrer direkt in die Augen.

Woher wusste dieser von Harrys Fähigkeit? Eigentlich sollte dies doch niemand wissen, außer den Zeitreisenden und eventuell Dumbledore, aber wieso wusste dieser seltsame Lehrer davon? Hatte Dumbledore ihm davon etwa erzählt? Harry konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnnern, ob er dem Schulleiter von seiner Fähigkeit erzählt hatte, aber wahrscheinlich schon wenn das zweite Jahr erzählt worden war. Generell kam ihm an Sanguin einiges seltsam vor, auch wie er sie förmlich mit sich gezerrt hatte als er sie und Hermine in einem der leeren Klassenzimmer entdeckt hatte.

**…..Flashback Anfang...**

Harry war einfach nur geflohen und ließ nur seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf, bis Hermine ihn schließlich aufstöberte. Sie schwiegen beide, doch nach einer Weile beruhigte er sich und das einzig und allein nur durch eine Umarmung von seiner besten Freundin, die für ihn eine Schwester war. Wo noch dazukam, das sie hier ja auch so taten als wären sie Blutsgeschwister.

Ihn hatten einfach die Gefühle überwältigt und er hatte eine Auszeit gebraucht um nachzudenken. Eine ganze Weile lang, kuschelte er sich einfach nur an Hermine und schließlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Professor Sanguin tauchte im Raum auf. Er zog sie mit sich ohne groß etwas zu sagen. Aber dennoch dachte Harry in diesem Moment nichtmal daran sich gegen den Professor zu wehren oder ihm zu wiedersprechen. Schnellen Schrittes stapften die beiden hinterher, während Harry in Gedanken war und noch immer ein wenig von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt. Er spürte genau, dass Hermine noch immer um ihn besorgt war und sich deshalb auch nicht gegen den Lehrer wehrte, aber bei Hermine war dies ja nicht unbedingt etwas besonderes. Sie akzeptierte ja Lehrer eher als Harry oder Ron.

Wiederstrebend fixierte Harry den Rücken des Lehrers, während er hinter ihm herlief und sich fragte,wieso dieser so plötzlich in einem leeren Klassenraum aufgetaucht war, den ausgerechnet zu der Zeit die beiden eingenommen hatten. Woher er wohl gewusst hatte, das sie in diesem verlassenen Klassenzimmer waren? Aber es könnte auch Zufall sein. Harry setzte sich ohne ein Wort einfach neben seine Freunde nieder, als sie hinter Sanguin eintraten und beantwortete auch keine der neugierigen Fragen von seitens dieser. Kurz warf er einen Seitenblick zu den Rumtreibern hinüber und es erleichterte ihn zu sehen, dass Wurmschwanz nicht da war. Minutenlang tauschte er einen längeren Blick mit dem braunhaarigen der Rumtreiber aus, bevor er schließlich seinen Blick nach vorne richtete und eine erreignisreiche Unterrichtsstunde begann.

**...Flashback Ende...**

Nun stand er vor der Klasse und sollte Parsel sprechen und somit sein Geheimnis enthüllen und das alles nur weil er unter dem Imperius stand. Das konnte der Grünäugige doch nicht zulassen. Er wehrte sich und schüttelte schließlich den Imperius ganz ab und warf dem Lehrer misstraurische Blicke zu. Für seinen Geschmack wusste er ein wenig zuviel über Sachen, die ihn nichts angehen. Für einen Augenblick herrschte eine angespannte Stimmung zwischen dem Schüler und dem Lehrer, doch dann beendete dieser den Blickkontakt und rief den nächsten auf, denn nun sollten alle mal versuchen sich dagegen zu wehren. Harry setzte sich schnellstens, froh darüber wieder aus dem Augenmerk der ganzen Schüler zu gelangen, auch wenn sie noch immer von manchen Schülern beobachtet wurden, die gerade nicht den Fluch testen mussten. Darunter war auch Remus, welcher seit der gesamten Stunde kaum seinen Blick groß von Harry genommen hatte. Doch diesem entging das und er rieb sich leicht die Stirn.

Hoffentlich konnte er bald mit seinen Freunden privat reden, denn er musste immer noch diesen Traum mitteilen und auch sonst gab es einiges was man untereinander beratschlagen sollte. Und eines nahm Harry sich vor, er würde dem Professor ein wenig versuchen auszukundschaften. Wie konnte ein Mensch bitte soviel wissen, wenn es doch eigentlich geheim sein sollte?  
Froh darüber das die Stunde endlich geendet hatte, erhob Harry sich und warf kurz einen Blick zu Severus und Draco, die gemeinsam den Raum verließen. Anscheinend würde der letztere also nicht bei der kleinen Unterhaltung dabeiseinwollen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Froh darüber das sie jetzt eine kleine Pause hatten, zog er seine Freunde sogleich mit sich und suchte sich ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer. Jegliche Fragen schob er erstmal zurück und ließ diese auch nicht groß zu Wort kommen, da er sie ziemlich zur Eile antrieb. Erst als sie in einem verlassenen Klassenraum ankamen, ließ er sich nieder und die anderen vier taten es ihm gleich.

„Was ist los Harry, das du so gehetzt wirkst? Wo wart ihr und warum seit ihr mit dem Sanguin gekommen?", wollte Ron wissen und ließ sich keuchend auf einem Stuhl sinken. Harry hatte doch ein ziemlich hohes Tempo angeregt nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht. Mittlerweile saßen alle Fünf in einem Kreis herum auf den Tischen und alle Augen richteten sich auf die beiden Gryffins. Der Grünäugige der beiden blickte erstmal kurz nach unten, bevor er schließlich anfing zu reden. Er erklärte erstmal was passiert war, nachdem er abgehauen war und auch wie dann der Lehrer aufgetaucht war. Hermine fügte ab und an noch etwas ein oder ergänzte Harrys Erzählungen. Auch die anderen drei waren ziemlich misstraurisch, als sie das Verhalten des Lehrers vernahmen. Mittlerweile redeten sie über die Unterrichtsstunde und alle Mienen waren dunkel. Die Stunde an sich war zwar nicht schlecht gewesen, aber hatte für unnötige Aufmerksamkeit für die Zeitreisenden gesorgt. „Er weiß das ich die Schlangensprache spreche", meinte Harry gerade, jedoch so leise, dass selbst seine Freunde ziemlich lauschen mussten um es zu verstehen. In allen vier Gesichtern erkannte der Grünäugige Erschrecken und Unsicherheit, als sie diese Informationen aufnahmen.

„Das ist ziemlich beängstigend zu erfahren, wenn wir nicht aufpassen wissen bald alle von unseren Sachen, die wir eigentlich für uns behalten wollen. Sanguin ist wirklich nicht ungefährlich, auch wenn er für die gute Seite arbeiten sollte. Wovon ich nichtmal ganz überzeugt bin",gab Ron zu bedenken und blickte ernst in die Runde. Wenn sogar Ron schon den Ernst der Situation sah, zeigte es erst wie ernst es wirklich war. Die anderen der Gruppe nickten leicht, doch Hermine wandte sich dann an Harry. „Das war aber noch nicht alles Bruderherz oder irre ich mich da?" Hermine spürte das der Grünäugige noch etwas auf dem Herzen hatte und zwar schon seit längerem.

Der Junge mit der Blitznarbe nickte leicht und begann dann flüsternd von seinem Traum an zu erzählen und alle vier lauschten ihm mit ernster Miene. Als er geendet hatte rieb er sich leicht über die Stirn, die ein wenig schmerzhaft pochte. Voldemort war spätestens jetzt schon indirekt auf sie aufmerksam geworden, da sie von Bellatrix und Lucius gesehen worden waren in der Nähe von Sanguin und dieser war selbst ein Misterium an sich. Auf welcher Seite war er wirklich? Was war das für ein Gegenstand den die Todessern haben wollten und den Sanguin im Besitz hatte? Konnte man ihm wirklich vertrauen? Mit der Zeit würden sie es wohl rausfinden, aber es wäre wohl das beste nicht zu sehr in Sicherheit wiegen zu lassen. Harry hatte schon zuviele böse Überraschungen erlebt gehabt.


	12. Chap 11 Neue Geheimnise und Schlägereien

Hey Leute, hier ist mal wieder ein Chapter von mir. Nein ich bin nicht in der Versenkung verschwunden, aber ich hab momentan etwas Stress und da kommt das hochladen und schreiben etwas kurz. Vielen dank für eure Favoriten und ich hoffe euch gefällt auch dieses Chap :) Vielleicht hinterlasst ihr ja auch ein Kommentar ;)

Kapitel 11 Neue Geheimnise und Schlägereien

Mittlerweile war es später Abend und Harry ließ sich mit müder Miene auf seinem Bett fallen. Der Unterricht war wirklich alles andere als leicht gewesen und dabei war es gerade mal der erste Tag. Zaubertränke war zum Glück erst morgen dran, aber Verteidigung und Verwandlungen hatten schon mehr als genügt. Wenn man dann noch Geschichte der Zauberei dazufügte war es verständlich das der Grünäugige ziemlich müde war. Doch seinen verdienten Schlaf, sollte er erst wesentlich später bekommen, denn gerade als er schlafen wollte und seine Augen geschloßen hatte, kamen seinen beiden Zimmerkameraden ins Zimmer und unterhielten sich leise. An sich war das nicht unbedingt ein Grund wachzubleiben, doch als er die unterhaltung genauer vernahm waren seine Sinne geweckt.

„Ich kapiere echt nicht mit wem Sanguin geredet hat, da war doch niemand im Raum oder? Aber ne Stimme war hörbar, nur klang sie irgendwie schallend", meinte gerade der schwarzhaarige der beiden eintretenden und sie ließen sich auf ihre Betten nieder, während sie jedoch weiterredeten. Anscheinend hatten Draco und Severus beide zusammen diese Entdeckung gemacht, denn sonst würde Severus doch nicht darüber reden oder? Harry hatte sich mittlerweile ein klein wenig anders hingelegt, damit seine Ohren ganz freilagen und er nichts verpassen würde. Vielleicht würde er sich noch bemerkbar machen, aber erstmal wollte er wissen was die beiden genauer beredeten. Denn wenn er wach wäre, würden sie ihn vielleicht gar nichts mehr erzählen. Gespannt wie ein Flitzebogen, lauschte der Grünäugige nun der Antwort von Draco. „Naja ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich meine er hätte eine kleine Kugel in der Hand gehabt auf der ein Schemen war, kann es mir aber auch eingebildet haben. Nur verstehe ich nicht wieso eine Gestalt in einer Glaskugel wäre und dann noch reden kann? Aber noch irritierender ist das Gespräch." Frustriert raufte der blonde sich durch sein Haar. Der schwarzhaarige nickte darauf nur leicht und schien dann das Gespräch mit dunkler Stimme wiederzugeben.

„Es läuft alles wie geplant, die Schüler misstrauen mir zwar, aber das ist wohl nur natürlich. Aber warum eigentlich dieses Versteckspiel? Irgendwann werden die Gören doch eh rausfinden, was mich betrifft und den eigentlichen Grund wieso ich damals aus meinen schottischen Gefilden herkam um hier zu unterrichten?" Kaum war das letzte Wort verklungen verstummte der Slytherin und strich sich leicht eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Gesicht, während nun der blonde die andere Stimme in einem Geheimnisvollen Ton wiederzugeben schien.  
„Ilyas, du sollst nicht meine Anordnungen übergehen. Es hat schon seine Gründe, warum ich dieses sogenannte Versteckspiel angeordnet habe und mit der Zeit wirst du es auch verstehen. Aber denke daran den Grund solang wie möglich zu verstecken warum du genau in Hogwarts bist. Es könnte gefährliche Folgen haben, sollten die Gören es zu früh rausfinden, denn es stimmt rausfinden werden sie es wohl mit der Zeit. Also vergiss nicht meine Anordnungen oder willst du wieder in das zerstörte Haus deiner Heimat? Wir wissen beide, das dich dort nichts mehr festhält."  
Verärgert spielte der blonde mit einer kleinen Schachfigur, nachdem er wieder verstummt war. Er schien durch die Unwissenheit über den Sinn dieser Worte ziemlich verärgert und vor allem das er sie nicht lösen konnte. Auch Severus schien wütend über diese Worte zu sein und ballte leicht eine Hand zur Faust. „Und dann noch Sanguins Antwort, bevor wir abhauen mussten", grummelte er und holte erstmal atem, bevor er wieder ein Zitat wiedergab. „Wie du wünscht Arcane, was jedoch Riddle angeht. Er ist richtig frustriert, dass er den Gegenstand nicht in seine Hände bekommen hat, aber wielange wird er ihm noch verwehrt werden? Immerhin schickt er einige Leute auf mich, soweit ich weiß."

Für die nächsten Minuten griff eine Stille in das Dreierzimmer und Harry hatte sogar seinen Atem für einen Moment angehalten, doch schließlich gab er seine Lauscherposition auf und setzte sich auf. „Ihr habt Sanguin belauscht?",stellte er die rein sporadische Frage, denn er hatte es ja schon mitangehört, doch er wollte nicht direkt loslegen sie mit seinen Worten zu überhäufen, die ihm im Kopf herumspukten. Wer konnte diese Person gewesen sein? Wie hatten sie miteinander sprechen können, wenn die andere Person dieser Arcane nichtmal im Raum war als materielle Gestalt? War die Glaskugel eine Art Empfänger? Waren mit den Gören die sechs Zeitreisenden gemeint? Oder war das gemeinhin der Begriff für Schüler? Denn nun wusste ja auch ein ausenstehender davon. Warum war Sanguin wohl genau hierhergekommen? Hieß das er wäre wirklich ein Kämpfer des guten, wenn er anscheinend gegen Riddle arbeitete? Oder war das Ziel welches Sanguin und dieser Arcane planten das einer dritten Partei? Ob Hermine etwas mit Arcane anfangen könnte oder dem was sie sonst noch wussten?

Er hatte schon fast vergessen, dass er eine Frage gestellt hatte, doch die anderen nicht, denn jetzt erhob Draco das Wort. „War ja klar das Gryffin lauschen müsste. Ja wir haben ein Gespräch mitangehört und ich nehme an, du hast es alles mitbekommen? Ich wünschte wir könnten die Lösung für dieses neuerliche Rätsel finden. Was verbirgt der seltsame Professor, außer das er seltsame Gerätschaften hat mit denen er Kontakt zu komischen Leuten aufnimmt", fasste Draco die Ereignisse zusammen und schien gar nicht so wütend zu sein, wie er wohl früher gewesen wäre wenn Harry ihn belauscht hätte. Noch ziemlich lange saßen die drei wach und redeten über das gehörte, wobei Harry nicht ausgeschlossen wurde. Im ersten Moment war Severus zwar verärgert gewesen, aber mittlerweile hatte er es einfach akzeptiert,dasssie belauscht worden waren und drei Köpfe waren immer noch besser als zwei. Doch sie waren leider zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen, außer das sie recherchieren wollten und weiterhin ein Auge auf den Professor haben.

************************************************** ******************

Mittlerweile war eine Woche vergangen und sie waren noch kein Stück weitergekommen, doch dafür waren Harry und Draco öfters mit den Rumtreibern aneinandergeraten. Auch heute sollte wieder solch ein Tag werden. Harry hatte gerade mit seinen Freunden geredet und wollte nun nach Severus suchen, da er sich von diesen ein Buch leihen wollte. Aber im ersten Moment konnte er diesen nicht finden. Eigentlich hatten sie sich miteinander verabredet, da er schon Severus Erlaubnis erhalten hatte, aber er war nicht am Treffpunkt. Harry überlegte wo der andere sein könnte und schließlich holte er in einer versteckten Nische die Karte der Rumtreiber hervor um herauszufinden wo der andere war. Flüsternd enthüllte er das Geheimnis der Karte und suchte dann den Punkt Severus. Nach kurzem Suchen fand er ihm am Ufer des Sees, aber er war nicht alleine. Die Rumtreiber hatten ihn eingekesselt, zumindestens standen die Punkte um ihn herum.

Sogleich löschte der Grünäugige die Karte und rannte zum See. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er bereits zur Handlung gezogen und er erreichte die Gruppe gerade noch, um zu sehen das Severus von den beiden Anführern der Gruppe eingekreist war und diese ihn in Richtung des Wassers drängten. „Na Schniefelus? So ganz alleine? Keine Todesserfreunde die dir helfen könnten? Das du überhaupt noch was sehen kannst mit deinem Zinken im Weg und deine Haare erst, du solltest mal eine Dusche nehmen" höhnte gerade James und Harry ballte wütend die Fäuste bei diesen Worten. Konnten sie nicht endlich aufhören damit? So wie es aussah waren James und Sirius nicht ein Stück erwachsener geworden und dennoch hatte der so tolle Potter den Schulsprecherposten bekommen.

Harry verstand nicht, wieso Dumbledore dem Posten an so einen kindischen Jungen gegeben hatte. Aber das war ja keine Seltenheit, das Harry sich fragte was der Schulleiter sich davon versprach. Wütend schubste er Remus und Pettigrew zur Seite, die ihm den Weg versperrten und mit einem schnellen stummen Zauber waren Sirius und James beide entwaffnet und der Grünäugige half Severus dabei vom See wegzukommen. Erst dann wandte er sich an die Gruppe Teenager. „Potter und Black! War ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Sagt mal seid ihr immer noch im Kleinkindverhalten gefangen? Was hat Severus euch bitte getan, das ihr ihn so schikaniert? Und wehe ihr sagt jetzt das er einfach nur existieren würde... Das ist nämlich totaler Schwachsinn und ihr kapiert nichtmal was ihr mit euren Handlungen anderen antun könnt" Wütend verzog Harry seine Miene und er war nahe daran sich einfach auf seinen angeblichen Vater zu stürzen. Er ekelte sich davor, der Sohn dieses Teenagers zu sein und er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, das der andere jemals erwachsen werden würde. Auch von Sirius war er mehr als enttäuscht, aber das konnte er ja nicht direkt sagen.  
Er schnaubte nochmal abfällig und wollte sich dann mit Severus entfernen, doch James trat ihm in den Weg und schien ziemlich wütend zu sein.

In James brodelte es und er konnte nicht glauben, was der Neue sich hier erlaubte. Nicht nur das James entwaffnet worden war, bevor er auch nur einen Finger krümmen konnte, jetzt musste er sich das hier noch antun. Was wusste der denn bitte von sowas? Er würde doch bestimmt eh ein Todesser werden oder nicht? Immerhin war er eine Schlange und noch dazu stand er dauernd für Schniefelus ein, der ein ziemlich wahrscheinlicher Kanditat zum Todesser war. Dann noch die szene letztends im Verteidigungsunterricht, dass der den Imperius so einfach abgeschüttelt hatten und überhaupt, dass die sechs keine Angst davor hatten unter dem Fluch zu stehen. Aber noch dazu hängte er mit diesem Ignis zusammen und der war ein typischer Slytherin. Er würde noch rausbekommen was diese sechs verheimlichten und ob sie wirklich ihr Dorf verloren hatten. Denn er glaubte nicht so recht daran das sie Flüchtlinge waren. Sie kannten sich verteufelt gut im Schloss aus und schienen nie wirklich erwischt zu werden, wenn sie auch des nachts ab und an umherliefen. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatten die Rumtreiber den Grünäugigen durchs Schloss schleichen sehen und das nach Nachtruhe. Aber er war ihnen entwischt.

Jetzt meinte der Typ auch noch ihm James Potter Vorwürfe zu machen und das er ja so kindisch wäre. Aber das würde James sich nicht bieten lassen. Gerade als der Slytherin mit Snape abhauen wollte stellte er sich dem Gryffin in den Weg und versetzte ihm einen Kinnhacken, bevor der Slytherin überhaupt erst reagieren konnte. Triumphierend bemerkte er wie dieser stolperte und schließlich zu Boden fiel. Der Schlag war anscheinend ziemlich gelungen, denn der andere hatte eine blutende Wunde am Kinn. Zufrieden betrachtete er den Grünäugigen, der sich aufrappelte und sich übers Kinn rieb. Er hatte seine Wut ausgelassen und außerdem war der Kerl dochselbst Schuld, wenn er solche Worte auf James sprach. James hasste es wenn er blosgestellt wurde vor seinen Freunden und das war passiert mit der Entwaffnung. Das hatte er nicht auf sich sitzen lassen können. Höhnisch betrachtete er den anderen, aber mit dessen Aktion hatte er jetzt nicht gerechnet. Denn der Neue warf sich voller Hass auf James und es enstand ein Gerangel zwischen den beiden doch recht gleichstarken Schülern. „DU BIST SO EIN ARSCHLOCH JAMES POTTER, werd endlich erwachsen du selten dämlicher Unruhestifter. Glaubst du wirklich das du jemals so eine Chance bekommst bei einer Frau die nicht nur flirten will?... Draußen tobt ein Krieg und du meinst dich mit solchen Jungenstreichen oder Schikanieren von anderen zu beschäftigen und was noch schlimmer ist, du meinst du bist damit der coolste", knurrte ihm entgegen und ihm nächsten Moment spürte der braunäugige nur noch wie er einen Schlag an die Schläfe bekam und dann bewusstlos wurde.


End file.
